Of Hanleys And Hogwarts
by Shona-Ann
Summary: Alice Keys loves Phantly's School of Magic. What happens when it gets burned down in a potions accident? Where will she go? AU! Please R&R it would mean so much!
1. Of Flames And Fits

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

**Of Flames And Fits.**

As a child, I used to joke that school was hell. Now, just like hell, my school is burning.

"Should we do something?" Sonya asked, "I mean, it is the only school in Hanley."

Merlin, she's right and it's not like our parents will just let us miss a year. Not our 5th year! I pondered on what would happen, a year off? Yeah, as if our parents would let _that_ happen! Homeschooled? Nah, we wouldn't have the room. A transfer…?

* * *

"Beauxbatons?!" Sonya's _leaving_ me? For Beauxbatons? No! No! No! "Absolutely not! I refuse to allow you to go to that French pompous, women infected school!"

"Aww, come on Alice! It's not that bad! I mean, other than the 'pompous' part and…" Whatever she was going to say next was a mystery because she dozed off. You'd think she'd have the decency to finish her sentence or even warn me when she was going to do this, but no, Sonya takes it upon herself to sleep as much as she can and leave sentence's half finished. Honestly!

Everyone I've spoken to today is going to either Beauxbatons or Drumstrang. I'm dreading going home because I know my parents will be sat in the living room, with my brothers and their evil grins, waiting to break the news that I will also be going to that bloody French school. _Great!_ I left Sonya to dream about, whatever she's dreaming about, and slowly walked home. Which I could see from here, Sonya's house. Whilst I walk home I think I'll tell you about Hanley; it's very small; it only has ten houses; we don't have a bookshop but we have a pub; we are on the coast of the south of England; not a single muggle (or a married one) lives here and it would take seven and a half hours (in any direction, other than the sea because that would take longer) to come into contact with other human life.

I'm stood at my front door but I really wish I wasn't! I peered through the front window and could see two figures on the couch…mam and dad…but where's dumb and dumber? Before opening the door I narrowed my eyes, I hate it when I don't know where my brothers are. I thought about the possibilities and could only conduct one reasonable answer. They were on the other side of this doorway. Waiting for me. Poor, innocent me. They're going to prank me! I withdrew my wand (Pear wood, unicorn, 11 ½ inches, surprisingly swishy) and slowly opened the door. Huh, everything seems to be slow today. I had the antler jinx ready in my mind. I swung the door open with one mighty push and without a second thought shot every jinx and hex I knew at my twin brothers.

Or I would have, if they were actually there.

"Alice? Is that you? Are you okay?" My mam called, rushing into the hallway.

"Yeah, mam, I'm fine!" I put on my most charming smile, "I _love_ your hair! Had a haircut?" Utter rubbish of course, I hated red hair. Me and my mam have the same hair, I have my dad's icy blue eyes. Well, then again, I could have my mam's _hazel_ eyes and my dad's _brown_ hair. Or I could have grey hair and eyes without pupils! Heck, I can look how I like! I'm a metamorphagus! BOOM! Didn't see that one coming? What about me being a –

"Alice, honey, come into the living room. Me and your father need to speak with you." Oh no! She said _father_ she only says _father_ when I'm in trouble, or the twins. I'll eat my left foot before going into that room!

"Oh, shame. I think Sonya's life is in danger, I better go save her…" I turned on my heel and was about to run and 'save' Sonya's life when my mam grabbed me by my dungarees- and yes! People still wear them…In Hanley at least- "You'll never take me with my left foot undigested!" Thus I began to remove my shoes and munch on my left foot.

"Alice!" My mam dragged me into the living room. "Charles! Don't just sit there, help me!" My dad –Charles- looked confused, at what I'm not sure, was it the fact that I'm eating my foot or that my mam is dragging me. Probably the latter.

"Um, yeah, sure." My dad got up and swung my over his shoulder like a sack that Santa carries then placed me on the chair. He grinned. I narrowed my eyes. His grin widened. Then it clicked, but he wouldn't-

HE DID! My dad started to tickle me, I screamed and laughed and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Ha-ha! Got him there! Literally.

"Alice!" My mam yelled, furious or at least she tried to be. Soon she was laughing to. Then twiddle dee and twiddle dum showed up.

"Where have you two been?" I asked, sobering up.

"No-where for you, licey!" Donnatello grinned, or was it Raphael? They're identical, so I find it hard to tell sometimes but then I noticed the one who had spoken was the tallest. Donnie. I changed my face to that of Donnie's.

"No-where for you, licey!" I mimicked in a high-pitched voice that clearly didn't belong to him.

Once my dad had recovered from the 'immense pain' he put a serious face on. "Alice, change your face back, you're ugly enough," See the respect I get? "Donnie and Ralph sit down. Me and your mam need to speak to Alice." I sighed inwardly; I really hoped to distract them from telling me…

"Yes, yes, Charles' right. Alice, since Phantly's has been burnt down" I held my breath, "We've decided that it would be best if you went to Hogwarts."

Hogwarts.

What?

That's not Beauxbatons.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING THERE! I REFUSE! I'LL BE ALL ALONE! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO-" I began to protest, if you could call my screeching that.

"Alice this is not up for discussion. I'm sorry, I know how much you love Phantly's," Oh, he has no _idea_ how much I love it! "But Hogwarts is the next best thing for you. You love history, don't you?"

I couldn't tell if this question was rhetorical so I answered it anyway, "Yeah…" Where's he going with this?

"Well," My mam began, "Hogwarts has a lot of that! The founders, the headmasters, the battles, not to mention the amount of famous wizards and witches who went there! Merlin attended there you know!"

They just didn't get it, I'm a Hannie, a Phant, and I _belong _here! Not at pigfarts!

"I'm not going to pigfarts-"(Hogwarts, the twins corrected, I scowled) "Whatever, I love where I am!"

"We'll be going to Diagon Alley to collect your things tomorrow." What are they? Deaf?

"I just said-"

"I don't care what you said; I'll be cured before you win this argument. You're going!" Right, you're probably confused by the 'cured' part, aren't you? Well, my dad's a werewolf, my twin brothers are too but I'm only half- I don't transform or get a weird craving for pickles on a full moon.

So I began a 'Alice's unbreakable vow' and stood in an oath-like position "I, Alice Keys, solemnly swear to return to Phantly's as soon as it's fixed, no matter what day or time that may be." I broke from my oath-like position and ran upstairs screaming "I knew I should have done something about that bloody fire!"

"Well, at least she agreed, sort of."

* * *

**Next chapter up soon, I hope you liked it! Please R&R ~ Shona-Ann**


	2. Of Uniforms And Platforms

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Of Uniforms And Platforms**

I woke up at my usual time, half five. As I rolled out of bed and landed with a rather loud _thump_ on my bedroom floor I stood up, a little dizzy from the fall. I looked around my room; it was pretty small, not too small. I looked in my full-body mirror opposite my double bed, I was in Quidditch pajamas – Chudley Cannons, only the best team there is!- then I looked at my hair…ugh…the one thing I hate…greasy hair! I _could_ just wrinkle my nose and become the most beautiful women on Earth, but what's the point in wasting my super power on something as lame as that? So, back to my greasy hair. Time to hit the shower, no, not literally- that would hurt!

So after the shower I put on my grey ¼ dungarees that I wore yesterday (hey, I've only wore them for a day, why put a new pair on?); my under-knee length stocking that were purple with grey stripes; my old purple converse; a purple button up shirt with long arms and cuffs and, of course, I changed my hair to purple, slightly curly, grey highlights and my face remained my natural one (other than my eyes which are now grey). I smiled, I love being colour co-ordinated.

It was eight o'clock so I went for Sonya, whether she's awake or not. I bounced down the stairs and out the door, then I remembered I've had no breakfast so I grabbed a crumpet, quickly toasted it, smothered it with butter than continued my journey to Sonya's house. No need to leave a note, they'll know where I am! I jogged over to Sonya's with a mouthful a crumpet and knocked on the door.

"Ah! Alice, how nice to see you, do you want some proper breakfast?" Jackie indicated to my mouth full of crumpet. Oh how I loved this woman.

I swallowed, "Sure Jackie thanks! Is Sonya up?" I smiled and walked into their house, taking my shoes off in the process. "Scratch that last part, I _know_ she isn't up yet!"

Jackie rolled her eyes and smiled, "I heard about you going to Hogwarts." Jackie led me into the kitchen; I sat on the bench as she made me fried egg, bacon and toast. My favorite!

"Tsh, mam told you, huh?"

"Yes, and judging by the screeching that came from your house I'm guessing you don't want to go? I don't know why, it'll be nice! Lots of history," Why does everyone keep bringing that up? "Besides, there'll be more than fifteen students. You'll make loads of friends not to mention see a whole bunch of new places and discover new things!" She made it sound as if she _wanted_ me to go there! Ugh, no way!

"Oh yey, I can't wait." My voice was practically dripping with sarcasm, "If it's so great, why isn't Sonya going?" Ha, try and worm your way out that one!

"She wanted to go to Beauxbatons because she thought you were going, here's your breakfast, I'll go wake Sonya up." With that she walked away, on a mission, to wake up the queen of sleep. I was almost finished when Sonya finally came down.

"You. Are. A. Complete. Nutter." Sonya looked a mess, talk about a bed-head, she glared at me from across the table. I couldn't help but grin.

"Well hello to you too, early bird! I've come to tell you that…" I sighed; Sonya the great had fallen asleep. I faced palmed myself, then had a brilliant idea. I took out my quill that I always carry around (Queenie). On her forehead I wrote 'Alice is going to Hogwarts for the new year. Do not call for her today as she will be going to Diagon Alley.' I admired my handiwork then put my now empty plate by the sink with the other dirty dishes. Then I remembered I should probably thank her; so I found the tomato source; put some on the edge of the plate; took out my paintbrush (that I also carry everywhere and named Penny) and painted 'thanks for breakfast, it was good'.

* * *

"It's so big it's actually depressing." I stated, although my parents looked a little shocked at how big and crowded it was too. My brothers had their eyes trained on 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'. I'll admit it was somewhat impressing, the shop that is, not the street. The street was just depressing. Big. Crowded. Over-populated. I swear I was basically rubbing shoulders with everyone I passed. We started to head towards 'Madame Maxine's Robes for All Occasions' I don't why we were going _there_, I don't need a robe! Maybe mam just wants to browse.

She didn't.

"Right, what school? Year? Can you stand on that platform please?" Ugh, so many damn questions. I gritted my teeth and smiled, answering her questions.

"Hogwhats, I'm fifteen." I'm not sure how the years were labeled in Hogspots so I just gave my age.

"Don't you mean _Hogwarts_ and you'd be in your _fifth_ year. I've never seen you before, are you new? What house are you in? What's your name?" This snotty nosed blonde albino kid asked. Merlin, is the rest of England full of nosy brats?

"Whatever. Yeah, I'm new, transferring this year. My name's Alice Keys and why do you want to know where I live, what are you, a stalker?" I inched away from the albino.

He scoffed. He actually scoffed, at me! "_I'm_ Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin, fourth year and no, I am _not_ a stalker. In Hogwarts you get sorted into houses depending on your personality. If I were you, I'd go for Slytherin or Hufflepuff, they're the best. Ravenclaw isn't that bad, but I'd jump of the astronomy tower before being a Gryffindor!"

"Is there a house for people who really don't want to be there? Because I'd belong in that one." I gave him a sarcastic smirk, then I remembered something, "Hey, aren't your family ex-death eaters?" Maybe it was the wrong say because right after I said that he gave me such a dark look, I swear he was going to strangle me or something.

"Alice, this will be your new uniform!" My mam showed me the most hideous thing I've ever seen. Hogwarts school uniform. BLURGH!

"Clear off! You're joking! A uniform? Have you got all you marbles?" I laughed; she wasn't serious, was she…?

"Alice," Mam narrowed her eyes, thinking of something evil to say. "You're wearing it. Otherwise, you'll never touch another butterbeer again." Damn! That was a good one!

"Fine," I grumbled "but _you're_ buying me a triple layered creamie flake when we get home!"

She bought the uniform, but not the ice cream. *sigh* bloody mothers!

* * *

"SCOTLAND? TRAIN? GARFIELD?" Okay, so maybe that last part wasn't necessary but they wanted to put me on a bloody train to go to Scotland! Ugh! "Can't I just get homeschooled for a year?" I got on my knees, pulled my best puppy dog eyes and tried to look adorable. It worked…on my dad.

"You know, she's right Emily, Scotland's pretty far away…" Dad started to reason, or attempted, but mam wasn't listening and it was too late anyway. We were stood outside of platform nine. Now just to onto the ¾ part.

Thankfully, me and my family were tactful, so we casually leaned against platform nine until...

* * *

**Next chapter up soon!**


	3. Of Wotters And Castles

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Of Wotters And Castles**

We fell right through it.

We landed with a crash on top of one and another. We earned a lot of stares and snickers, eventually though, we did manage to get up and untangle our trolleys. I noticed the albino kid (Scopes Malloy) and his dad who looked just like him. It was unnatural! Then I saw another two families that inherited looks. Tsh, this is unbelievable, I mean Sonya and Coraline look like their parents but these guys could _be_ their parents!

"Blimey, mam dad, look at them lot! There practically identical!" One of the twins grinned; I rolled my eyes because I was _not_ just thinking the same thing.

I grabbed my dad by the collar and brought his face level to mine. "You are _not_ sending me on a train with that lot! I'll get claustrophobic!" I exaggerated, shaking him back and forth.

"Don't be daft Alice," He swatted my hands away and stood up, ruffling my hair. "You'll love it at Hoglords!" Dad picked up by baggage and pushed me slowly towards the train, where the clone family was. "It'll just take a while to settle in. Besides, I've heard Hoowarts is the best school in England and-" I stopped him there, turning on my heel and glowering at him. By this point the clone family was listening.

"I. Don't. Give. A. _Damn_ what the rest of Britain thinks! I know I won't like it! And don't use the 'it has loads of history' crap because right now, history is the last thing on my mind." I could see the clone family out the corner of my eye. A man somewhat younger than my dad with black hair, green eyes, glasses and a scar (was that in the shape of a _lightning bolt_?) smiled slightly at our conversation but it didn't last long as a small girl (about thirteen) caught his attention. Throughout all of this, my dad seemed to be pondering on what I said.

"Severus Snape used to attend there. Now he teaches potions."

I gaped at what my dad just told me. Severus Snape was only the coolest double agent to ever live. I broke into an ear splitting grin and hugged my dad, nearly choking him. I turned back around picked up my luggage and threw it on the train chanting 'Snape, Snape, Severus Snape…' until I found an empty compartment.

About halfway through the train ride, or maybe it was only after ten minutes, a tall, unruly black haired, hazel eyed, well-built guy and a tall, tanned, ginger haired, blue eyed, well-built guy came in.

"Can I help you?" I raised an eyebrow before they could ask whatever they were going to ask. I noticed the two boys from the platform, the clone families!

"Can we sit here; all the other compartments are full." Then, without waiting for a reply they put their luggage away and sat down. "I'm Fred Weasley 2nd by the way." He stuck his hand out; I narrowed my eyes a little and took it. "I don't bite!"

"I'm James Sirius Potter," He winked and took my hand, kissing it, I didn't blush. "You must be new."

"Well congratulations on stating the obvious!" It was only after I said it I realized how much venom was in my tone. Potter and Weasley seemed surprised.

James held his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay! No need to rip our skulls out. We were only trying to be nice-"

"Except you, you were flirting." Weasley pointed out, I let out and exasperated sigh and spread out across the seat on my stomach. Then after an awkward silence I sat back up and crossed my legs.

"I'm Alice Keys; I used to go to Phantly's School of Magic in Hanley. Not that you'd know were Hanley is, seeing as it's on the edge of the country surrounded by water and fields." I looked at each of them in turn, waiting for a reaction. "It burned down through a potions accident before the year. The teachers were trying to restock when they accidently dropped the potions, starting a fire."

"Oh, so how long will you be staying?" Potter asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Until my school is fixed."

"Oh."

…

I sighed; the silence was making me nervous. "So, tell me about the houses." It was more of a demand than request but it started a conversation.

* * *

After James and Fred, who I am now friends with, had told me about: the houses, Quidditch teams and secret passage ways. I slowly began to like Hogwarts (I even got the name right). That is, until they told me to put my uniform on because we'll be arriving soon.  
"No."

"You have to; it's not even that bad!"

"No."

"Beauxbatons have to wear skirts and stupid hats, we don't!"

"No."

"Our tie changes colour according to what house we're in."

James and Fred didn't know that I was a metamorphagus or a (half) werewolf or the fact I like to be colour co-ordinated but the whole 'tie colour' concept caught my attention. So I began to get ready, which the boys were horrified at as they were still in the compartment and quickly scuttled out. After complaining about the uniform and how dull it was and the boys had their uniform on we arrived at the station in, wherever it was.

We went to a whole load of carriages (what is this, the 18th century) and got ourselves one.

"I could walk to Phantly's from my house." James raised his eyebrows, he clearly didn't know how small Hanley was. After some small talk about Quidditch ("CHUDLEY CANNONS RULE, DON'T YOU DARE INSULT THEM!") we finally arrived at the castle. It was only then had I noticed how big it really was, just looking at it made me feel nauseous.

"Miss Keys, follow me please." A man (about thirty five) singled me out. I complied, curious.

"Yes …?" I waited for name to call him.

"Professor Longbottom and you'll be sorted after the first years, so if you'll please follow me and be patient." He smiled kindly and led me down to a bunch of eleven year olds. It was then that I noticed they were the youngest, hmm… maybe all the three to ten year olds were already inside and you only get sorted if you're eleven. All the firsties looked at me, curiously, probably wondering who I am and what I'm doing here. I raised an eyebrow at them and they quickly turned away, either embarrassed or scared.

Longbottom (what a weird first name!) gave us all a talk on houses and points, then he led us through the big oak doors and into a huge hall with floating candles and a ceiling which matched that of the outside world. I stuck my hands in my pockets and whistled, looking around for the ickle infants but, to my surprise, there wasn't. The hall was full of students from ages eleven to seventeen and I mean full! I've never seen so many people in one place (other than Diagon Alley) there must have been at least four hundred kids. I looked up to the staff table, looking for one wizard in particular. Found him! Severus Snape sat, at the long table which I presumed to be the staff table, glaring at Longbottom, clearly wanting this over with. I felt like running up and asking for an autograph or extra lessons or just talking to him in general!

I watched in vague interest as the eleven year olds got sorted. Yail, Helen was in Hufflepuff Yand, Nelly was in Slytherin and then it was my turn.

"We have a new fifth year, Keys, Alice!" I sighed as Longbottom called my name out, why did he have to say it backwards?

I stepped up to the stool and placed the hat on my head.

* * *

**Next Chapter up soon!**


	4. Of Reds And Bogarts

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Of Reds And Bogarts**

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table coated in students wearing red and gold ties erupted in cheers as if I'd won the Quidditch world cup. I winced at the loud noise and sudden introduction of random, strange people I'll never talk to again. I saw James and Fred signaling for me to sit by them, I complied hoping to be around somewhat familiar faces.

"Brilliant! Now you'll be stuck with us _FOREVER_!" Fred opened his palms, widened his eyes and over exasperated the word 'forever'. I laughed along with James, I _almost_ liked them. _Almost_. They were still creeps.

James and Fred took me up to the common room (apparently every house has one and they're all unique to that house!) I was pretty tired from all the travelling but I didn't eat anything. I told James it was because I ate loads before getting on the train which wasn't true at all. I don't think he believed me though, judging by the look he gave me. I walked up the stairs and was surprised to find my trunk already there. Weird! Well, I guess this _is_ a magic school. Maybe they were summoned up.

I woke up at my usual early bird time. I jumped in the shower and put my, ugh, uniform on. I changed my hair to match my tie. Until I realized something. My tie was RED and gold. Red…R…e…d… Damn it! I glared at my tie, I thought about making my hair more gold than red but too much gold is worse than red. I sucked up my nerve and changed my hair to its shoulder length, bright red, very straight natural look. I wouldn't mind if I was ginger, that I could deal with, but red? Ugh! I added the golden dip dye to my end of my side fringe and hair.

"Wow, you're a metamorphagus? I didn't know!" The girls had started to wake up, I didn't notice because of my _dilemma_.  
"I only got here last night," I narrowed my eyes. "How would you know anything about me other that my name, age and house?"

"Well, there's no need to be rude!" The girl snapped at me and continued on with getting dressed. I sighed, I suppose it _was_ a little rude of me.

"Hi, um, sorry. I'm not exactly used to being around new people…" It was true, I knew everyone in Hanley. I haven't met a new face since Oliver Anders was born.

"Small town? I'm Alice Longbottom by the way." Alice (Merlin that sounds strange) stuck her hand out for me to shake, the name 'Longbottom' rang a bell.

"Are you related to-"

"Neville Longbottom, our Head of House and Herbology teacher? Yeah." She finished my sentence, I paled at the thought of Herbology but quickly ignored it when she said 'Neville'.

"He told me his name was Longbottom!"

"It is. Students call him Professor Longbottom." Alice looked almost confused as to why I was surprised.

"Don't you call your teaches by their first name?" In Hanley we did, it was easier and much more comfortable to say rather than be all formal.

"No, of course not!" Alice gave me a weird look. "Well, I'll be going down to breakfast, are you coming?"

"No." Alice gave me another weird look then disappeared out the door.

Instead of eating foreign food (which is Hogwarts food) I attempted to find my way to DADA, which I had first. I had gotten my timetable the night before.

After a lot of twists and turns, moving staircases, fake steps, pranks by a poltergeist and I swear those armored knights were staring at me- I found my DADA class.

As I walked in, half the class stared at me, great.

"Alice Keys, yes? Sit near Fred, please, I'm Professor Teddy Lupin." A man about my brothers' age smiled at me, gesturing to the seat near Fred. I grinned and sat next to him, noticing the Hufflepuffs that I shared a classroom with. They seemed friendly enough. "Okay, today, as a warm up, we'll face a bogart. Move the tables to the side and stack the chairs!" Everyone complied, I did these ages ago, at least two years but I suppose it'll be fun to see what everyone else's afraid of. 'Not Afraid' By Eminem was put on. Muggles have a good taste in music, very appropriate!

"Have you dyed you hair? I swear I was brown yesterday!" James looked in awe at my hair, I didn't blush, but I did gag at the thought of _dying_ my hair _red_.

"No, I'm a metamorphagus!" I let out a little laugh, "Did I forget to mention that?" I rolled my eyes at their shock.

James' turn came, the box door opened and after a moment a dementor came out. "Riddikulus!" The dementor changed into Harry Potter (who I found out was his father!) wearing and apron and oven mittens, grinning like a fool.

Fred was next, the bogart changed into a dead body, his twin sisters dead body. I shared a dorm with Roxanne but I haven't spoken to her yet. Fred said the spell and Roxanne got up and performed ballet. Yet I didn't miss the grim look on either of the twins' faces.

Casey, I think her name was, went before me. She saw a werewolf, I frowned – werewolves weren't scary! She too cast the charm and a mirror replaced the wolf, I couldn't help but snicker at how vain she was.

My turn, I took a deep breath and tried to focus on what I was most afraid of, nothing came to mind. _I_ wasn't of my worst fear, until the mirror changed into a miniature version of my village, floating in midair, on fire. I was most afraid of losing my home; I just stared at the Bogart for a moment, contemplating what was going on until Teddy coughed slightly. I said the spell, effectively changing my fear into a sleeping Sonya with various drawings on her face and I couldn't help but laugh at the image.

After the rest of the class went and we were all dismissed, James and Fred kept me back.

* * *

**I've got writers block so I'm not sure if I can finish this story. I'm not sure if I'm continuing it or when, so it's on hiatus until further notice. Thank-you**


	5. Of Teddies And Agents

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Of Teddies And Agents**

"What?" I had potions next and I really wanted to see Snape working first hand.

"Come and meet Teddy, my god brother. He's a metamorphagus too!" As James said all this, my eyebrows just kept on going up. I wasn't expecting _any_ of the previous. Hmm, I've never met another metamorphagus before, I wonder if he can do things I can't?

"Hey James, Fred, new girl." Teddy nodded at each of us in turn, "What brings you here, _after_ class, when you should be going to your next class _which is currently starting_." He raised a disapproving eyebrow at us, I don't blame him- I really want to go to potions and see Snape in 'his natural element'…Which I will never say again because it makes him sound like a rare animal.

"We wanted to introduce Icy to you-" Hang on, _Icy_, I don't remember giving Fred (or anyone for that matter) permission to call me _Icy_.

"Whoa! Icy? I don't think so mate, it's bad enough getting called Licey by thick and thicker but-" I slapped a hand over my mouth whilst mentally punching myself in the gut, why, oh why, did I tell them that?

"Licey?" James and Fred said in union. I swear if they even _think_ about calling me that I'll… well, let's just say I'll find it funnier than they will.

"So, Alice, tell me about yourself, family, friends, your previous school. Stuff like that." Teddy said before girlie and girlier (James and Fred) got any not-so-bright-ideas.

"Okay, well I'm a-"

"Metamorphagus!" James interrupted.

"-a half werewolf," I gave a smug look at James as if to say 'ha, you were wrong!' although I think he was too stumped by the new fact to actually react. "I don't transform though, but my brothers and dad do! My mam is a healer, a teacher and a council member, my dad is a teacher, council member and a post man, oh and he also helps out at the restaurant!"

"Small village?" Teddy asked, laughing at the amount of jobs my parents do, "If I had to do all that _and_ look after my own family I think I'd faint!" I laughed at that, James and Fred still looked shocked.

"You're a werewolf!" Fred sounded as if it was rare, but that's ridiculous! There's loads of werewolves around, there must be at least five in Hanley.

"Yeah, surly I'm not the first one you've met and I'm only _half_, remember!"

"They aren't that common, Alice but no; you're the second one we know. The first is Teddy, he's half too!" James gestured to Teddy, that, however, isn't what caught my attention.

"Whoa! You only know two! I know loads! My dad, Donnie, Ralph, Matthew, Aidan, me and the newest- Teddy!" I ticked them off on my fingers; I really couldn't believe that they didn't know any more than two. And I thought _my _social circle was small!

"Blood hell!" I could have sworn Fred's eyes popped out! Just after Fred said (ha-ha, they rhyme!) that the late bell went.

"Oh, we are so screwed!" I dragged the two boys out the classroom by their hair calling a goodbye as I headed off to potions, which I had no idea how to get to.

* * *

After getting to potions (with no help from James, Fred or the bloody poltergeist peeves) we got points deducted for tardiness. Meh, I don't care about points or house cups anyway.

I quickly picked up on what we were doing – the Strength Potion- and gathered my things, let the brewing commence!

"Potter! Shut your overly big mouth and focus. Ten points!" Severus snapped, I snickered at James, it was clear they hated each other.

"Keys! Stop snickering and mind your own business. Ten points!" I smiled at Severus, and pointed to my potion, completely oblivious to the insult as I was too pleased he remembered my name.

"Sir, I'm finished!" He came over to check it; he narrowed his eyes, thinking I was being smart or something.

"Very well. Write an essay on how you made the potion, what uses it has, possible side effects and the consequences of the potion being brewed incorrectly." He turned and walked off, back to his desk and gave me an evil smirk. True, there was a lot to write but I was going to impress the Slytherin. Not matter what. I began to write and didn't stop to even flex my hand when it went into a cramp. I was Alice Keys! No cramp will stop me!

"Merlin, Alice, sucking-up much? You remind me of Rose!" Fred mock glared at my paper and then my potion.

"You have no-idea who Severus Snape is, do you?" I continued to write although at a slower pace so I didn't start writing what I said- that would be embarrassing!

"Yes. He's a slimy, greasy, snaky git." James chipped in.

"No. He's the reason your dad survived his seven years at Hogwarts. He's the best double agent, most inspiring man I've ever known. Insult him again and I'll shove you head so far up your backside you'll turn inside out." I know my threat didn't make so much sense but I did make them shut up. For a while.

"Yes, but-"

"Excuse me, sir, would you like me to state the difference between the Strengthening Solution and the Strength Potion?" I called out, eager to block out whatever James was going to say next.

Severus thought for a moment, "Indeed." And so I began to write the differences, until I heard James cough 'swat'. Then I punched him in the gut, leaving him to roll on the floor in pain like the girl he was.

"Potter, get off the floor. Five points." I snorted at James' look of disgrace and him trying to explain that I punched him Severus, of course, wasn't having any of it and took another five points for talking back. By this point I was struggling to hide my stupidly big grin.

At the end of the lesson Severus checked all the cauldrons and came over to the Wotters cauldrons last, in order to keep them back longer _and_ embarrass them. Double bonus!

"Pathetic. Detention, ten points and you'll write a roll of parchment on how to brew this potion correctly." Severus smirked at their shock and moved on to see my essay.

I bit my lip nervously.

I crossed my fingers under the table.

'_Please, please like it…_' I silently prayed.

After a moment Severus looked at me.

I held my breath…

"Impressive."

…

_"Impressive."_

…

_"Impressive."_

MERLINS BAGGY Y-FRONTS SEVERUS SNAPE JUST COMPLIMENTED ME! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! I CAN DIE TOMORROW AND BE OKAY WITH IT!

My eyes lit up and I barely contained myself from hugging my potions teacher. I stood up, got my bag and packed up as Severus walked away, leaving my essay on the desk in front of me. The whole class gawped at me in silence; apparently Severus didn't hand out compliments like cookies- especially to a Gryffindor. With a huge smile on my face and a new found spring in my step I walked out and down the corridor, James and Fred in toe.

"Either Snape's gone mad, you've drugged him or I'm dreaming." James sounded disbelieving; it wasn't hard to get a compliment- you've just got to be fantastic. I told him this and all he did was snort and say "Conceited much?"

Just as I turned the corner I bumped into a girl, a strawberry blonde, taller than me, rather miffed off, girl.

"Watch where you're going, Yankee!"

"Yankee's are American." I plainly stated, this only made her madder.

"Yeah, and _you're_ clearly not capable of being in this school. Go back to your own school country girl!" She sneered and pushed passed me knocking my bad off my shoulder. Then she did something. Something which made me want to put her in a hospital bed. Permanently.

She grabbed James by the tie and kissed him, then turned to me and said, "Jealous, Hun? You should be, not even a blind cow troll would look at you twice and think you're dateable. Look at you, you're a mess!" What was her deal? James looked a little shocked to be brought into this, Fred looked as if this whole situation was a hallucination and didn't believe what was happening and a crowd was already forming.

I pursed my lips.

This woman has messed with the wrong wolf.

"Jealous of what?" I metamorphed my face into hers and impersonated her voice, spot on. "Jealous Hun? You should be I can look however I want and not need plastic surgery or make-up. You, however, need both." Ooo bur—n! She stormed off and only then had I realized what she said.

She said 'a blind cow troll'

'A blind _cow troll_'

What the hell is a 'cow troll'?

* * *

**As you can see my writers block has come to an end. I'll try and post the next chapter sooner! Thanks for waiting!**


	6. Of Corridors And Classrooms

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Of Corridors And Classrooms**

After my encounter with the Cow Troll girl, I asked James who she was, partly because she kissed him and partly because Fred still didn't believe what just happened.

This girls name was Casey Green. The most beautiful and wanted girl in school, James' had a crush on her since third year but they've never dated because Casey kept turning him down. It confused me as to why he'd ever want to go out with a girl like that, she was horrible! I wrinkled my nose at James, he just blushed and said 'but she's gorgeous' then shrugged his shoulders. Ugh, I hate to admit it but she was pretty on the looks, on the personality? Not so much. The boys then went on to rate all the girls of Hogwarts, sexist pigs.

I wandered off, they didn't notice as they were too engrossed in rating some poor girl (Sara Rune). I noticed the corridors were full of pictures, I found it quite interesting. I loved the tapestries, paintings and statues. I came to a trophy room down one of the corridors.

Tom Marvolo Riddle - Medal for Magical Merit

Harry James Potter- Triwizard Champion

…

Well, I didn't know that! I wondered what Tom had done to get such a reward. My curiosity wasn't as powered as others, so I never actually bothered to pop into the library (even though I passed it) to find out.

As I walked passed a wall, and I could have sworn it was just a wall, a door appeared. A rather small, wooden door. Now, like I said, I wasn't much of the curious sort but this door looked _exactly_ like that of my old classroom in Phantly's. Weird!

I took a few cautious steps toward the door; I reached out and timidly touched the door as if it were a dream. I felt all the grains that were so unique to the door; I could smell the strange yet surprisingly fresh smell I recognized as Hanley's. Strange. I never realized Hanley had a smell before, nor did I realise how much I'd it.

I opened the door and peered inside. It was beautiful.

I looked around at my old classroom, it was the size of the potions classroom except less dingy. At the back there was the huge worn window that looked out at Hanley, just in front of that was several painting canvas' and a long counter against that wall with a few sinks and cupboards full of paints, ink, pencils and other writing stuff. To the left of the window there were two potions cabinets full of simple ingredients and freshly brewed potions. Several cauldrons lay upside down and stacked up, ready for use. The right wall was covered in bookshelves. Most of the books were for writing in, some textbooks and a couple of reading books. In the middle of the room there were four desks with several surnames carved in them.

I walked over to my desk, every Keys and Stuart had sat here, it was like a tradition almost. Everyone in Hanley, although it's hard to believe, is a pureblood. Our population has always stayed the same, very small but that's okay because we all accept each other for who and what we are.

_"Shush, the teacher's about to tell us about the first Goblin rebellion which didn't involve magic. This is interesting!" A seven year old Sonya hissed. _

_"Ri-ight! Interesting." I joked back, my seven year old me rolling my eyes at my best friend. "It's not that when I'm trying to talk to you and you doze off! But oh, no! History's more important than poor Alice Keys." My hand flew to my head in a dramatic motion._

_"I'm glad you understand." Sonya turned back around and started to furiously scribble everything Marley our history teacher was saying._

I laughed at the memory; I always found it funny how Sonya could stay awake for a double period on magical history but not to finish her sentence.

_It was pouring of rain outside so our flying lesson was delayed until it stopped._

_"It's only a bit of rain dad! Surly a great big werewolf like you isn't afraid of water!"_

_"No, Alice, I'm afraid of all the women of the village hanging me for getting you lot muddy!" My dad tried to reason. He taught flying at school, he'd teach us really cool tricks- he should have gone professional!_

_"But Charles, no-one will tell them!" Chase Frall practically begged. "PLEASE!"_

_"All they'd have to do is look out the window!"_

Ha-ha, it was true. I walked over to the window, you could see the entire village from here and the entire village could see you. That's why parents never worried about losing their kids, there's only so far you can go!

I stayed in my old classroom until I fell asleep, unable to leave it. As I fell asleep I thought about what was happening in Hanley right now, their probably going to sleep now, the thought of my little hometown looking so peaceful and calm made me sad. What if Phantly's was never fixed, I can't stay here- I hate it. Sure there's James, Fred, Teddy and Severus but there's also Casey. That's enough to put me off this place for life, in Hanley no-one ever insulted or hurt another's feeling because we were family. Now I don't feel like a part of that family, of _this_ family. I feel like an outcast, a reject.

I really hated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

After a good nap, I had woken up realizing I had astrology. I reluctantly got up and left my childhood behind but I buried the location of the door in my mind. I wasn't going to forget that anytime soon.

I walked up to the astrology tower late; I saw James and wondered over to him.

"Hey, get lost again?" I punched him in the arm to remind him of how strong I was then set myself to work.

* * *

**This is a short one, sorry- I'll try and upload the next chapter later on tonight to make up for it :D**


	7. Of Stars and Traditions

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Of Stars And Traditions**

"The black's named all their kids after a star or constellation. Did you know that?"

"No, did you know you're named after the brightest star in the sky. Sirius is the in the Canis Major which is more commonly known as the Dog Star, although there are two dog stars. That one and the Canis Minor."

"Yes."

"Liar."

"Okay, so I didn't know about the Canis Minor, but I knew the other stuff!" I raised an eyebrow at James, clearly not believing him. "Honest I did!" I laughed at his stressing of the situation.

"So, how did you know about the Black's?"

"Sirius Black is my uncle, well, my dad's godfather that we call uncle. I was named after him and my grandfather-"

"James?"

"Don't finish my sentences." I laughed, James tried scowling but it didn't last long. "So, did you take astrology in Phantly's?"

"Yeah, me and my friend Sonya, I'm not entirely sure why she took it, that woman can hardly stay awake to finish her sentence! It's ridiculous!"

"Ha-ha, what was your class like then?"

"Small," I thought back to the strange door which had shown me my old classroom. "It was easy though but then again, astrology is an easy lesson. It's not hard to understand, all you have to do is listen." I thought for a moment. "Just like every other lesson, actually."

"Astrology's impossible; I don't know why I took it!" I rolled my eyes at James' dramatic hand gestures at the sky and sheet of paper in front of him. I began to help him fill out his sheet, first of all putting his name at the top. I explained to him each of the constellations and where to find them; I explained how they got their name and what their name actually means.

"Icy, I've been meaning to ask you something."

I growled at the stupid nickname and then I realized he looked serious. No pun intended. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Your bogart, it was a village on town, what was up with that?"

"It was Hanley."

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were afraid of fire or something."

"No. I've never stepped outside off Hanley before I had to go to Diagon Alley for my things. Leaving that village really gave me a new view on life, as weird as that sounds. I realise how much Hanley means to me, how much Phantly's means to me. Do you know, until my school burned down and I left Hanley I'd never seen a muggle or muggle-born in my entire life?"

"Bloody hell! Really? Muggle-borns are really common though and if you never left Hanley how'd you get your wand?"

"Oh, there's a wand shop in Hanley and so are werewolves but you only know two! In Hanley everybody is a pureblood, although because we've pretty much stayed were we are no-one's took any notice of us which is why Hanley ran as normal- even during the last war. It might sound selfish and horrible, perhaps a little big-headed, but in all honesty it was only until after the war had we actually noticed anything had happened. We're a very independent village so it's not often we have to go elsewhere for things."

"Whoa!"

After dazzling James with my little town's history I once again started to explain the work to him.

By the time James had understood the difference between Gemini and Pisces, ("But they're both twins, two fish and two humans- its bloody ridiculous!") it was the end of the lesson. Me and James had received a detention for talking and making a commotion as James 'accidently' dropped the telescopes over the edge of the tower, I had tried to catch them and accidently threw our work over. No, honestly, it _was_ an accident. Thankfully, though a Hufflepuff let us copy her work, I love these Hufflepuffs!

* * *

**Another short one but I promise to try and make them longer!**


	8. Of Letters And Poltergeists

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Of Letters And Poltergeists**

The following night I went to detention, James had to polish the all the amour on the third floor whilst I had to write lines.

'I will not talk during class and I will not distract the class or throw away my work.'

Yeah… as if I was going to write four rolls of that! I took out a quick quill and put that to work when Professor Eel had left (she was my astrology teacher) and took a spare piece of parchment as I'd decided to write to my beloved family who were missing me terribly. Or at least I hoped they missed me terribly.

_'Dear mum, dad and annoying twin brothers who I'd like to punch in the face,_

_How's Hanley? I'll bet you're all moping around doing nothing while Sonya is stuck in France mourning me like I'm dead. If she could stay awake that long. I really miss you all, I've met two boys called James Sirius Potter and Fred Weasley 2__nd__ they're pretty cool. They know how to have fun but James has a crush on Casey Green who is a complete and utter - I won't even write what she is for two reasons. One; it's not pleasant and two; mam would rip my eyeballs out. She's got something against me but I really have no-idea what! I accidently bumped into her and she threw a fit! And yes, it really was an accident! Then, after that she kissed James. She _kissed_ him. No, I'm not jealous and I don't have a crush on James before any of you (this is directed at you mam) get the wrong impression. _

_ On a plus side I did meet Severus Snape and I IMPRESSED him! Fancy that! He doesn't like James though, I don't blame him. James can be annoying if he tries hard enough. Which brings me to another point, James and Fred only know two werewolves. Me and Teddy who is James' god brother. Unbelievable! Teddy is a metamorphagus too! Teddy teaches DADA and he's pretty good at it. _

_I better be going now, I'm in detention for talking and throwing my work over a tower ledge. Not on purpose of course. _

_Lots of Love to you all and tell everyone I said hi!_

_Alice'_

I read over my letter and smiled, satisfied with what I had wrote. Eel came in a few minutes later so I had just enough time to stuff my quick quill in my bag. I sat there and smiled innocently.

"Go." I didn't need telling twice! I went to the third floor and snuck up behind James which didn't work seeing as he's a beater and has reflexes of a cat.

"Ready to leave you precious armor duties behind?" I said as I admired his handiwork. It wasn't hard to polish a suite of armor, but to do an entire corridor? I think my arms would fall off!

"Do you even need to ask?" James sighed and stood up, stretching and flexing what he'd call muscles and I'd call flab. "What's that?" James pointed to the parchment in my hand.

"A letter."

James raised an eyebrow and crossed his 'muscly' arms. "To who?"

Now I had two options here, I could tell him the truth or not tell him the truth (and no, that's not lying!) I decided to _not_ tell the truth… for a bit.

"My fiancé." His face= priceless.

"Excuse me? You're engaged? No," He pointed to my engagement finger, "You're not wearing a ring- you almost had me!"

I secretly thanked my brothers for bringing me up to be such a good prankster. 'Oh, in Hanley we don't do 'engagement rings' it's stupid- a complete waste of money. Besides, come over next summer and then you'll see!" I looked James straight in the eye while saying all of this.

"Next summer? You're getting married next summer? Who's your husband?" I was dying of laughter on the inside but a very serious woman on the out.

"Who said I was marrying a man?"

"Oh! Sorry- I didn't mean to sound-"

I put my hands up. "Do you have something against gay people?"

"What? No, my brother's gay-"

"Merlin, really, I didn't know!"

"Yes but who are you marrying?"

"Me."

James was quiet for a moment, contemplating what I just said. "I hate you. I thought you were being serious!" That was when I broke down into fits of laughter.

* * *

After I'd recovered from my laughing fit we'd began the walk to our dorms. I was going to post my letter the next morning when he was having breakfast. I didn't tell him that though, it's not really any of his business…

"He-he, ickle licey icy and wee potty starry are on a da-a-ate! You best not be getting into an ickle bit of a pickle as wee potty daddy won't be too happy! Nor will little miss greenie eyes!" Peeves hovered above us, what he was going on about I had no-idea. James apparently did, considering his face was nearly as red as our tie.

"Nick off Peeves! We're not on a date." James looked towards the ground; his eyes stayed there- must be some pretty interesting ground!

"Oi! Peevey, we've just came from detention alright? You heard the man- nick off!" This didn't help and the second I said it I wish I had kept my big mouth shut.

"Ooo, get a detention for playing naughty did we!" I imagined myself wrapping my hand around his stubby transparent neck and holding tight. My eye twitched dangerously.

"Waddiwasi!" With a flick of James' wand several pieces of empty wrappers from sweets, chocolates and chewing gum had flown _into_ Peeves, and they stayed there! "Now, clear off!" Peeves floated away cursing us in very colourful language; I would have laughed if I wasn't so awed by the spell.

"What was that?" James went on to explain how his uncle (who was Teddy's dad and not really his uncle but his grandfathers and other uncles friend who they just called uncle) Remus had taught his dad that spell and then his dad had taught Teddy it, who- yeah, you guessed it- taught James it.

* * *

When I had finally managed to get back to the common room I told James goodnight and went up to my dorm to get ready for bed. Once I was asleep I began to dream.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Don't forget to review, I love reading what you all think. Next chapter might take a little longer to update- I've got loads of homework!**


	9. Of Dreams And Sharing

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Of Dreams And Sharing**

I woke unwillingly as my natural habit took over. I lay there for a moment, thinking over my dream. I grabbed some spare parchment and a one-use inkless quill. I started to jot down my dream.

_'Me and Sonya were going to the Michael and Colin Kelly's house. We were having tea when my parents and Sonya's mam came in, we were all having a laugh about the full moon that night._

_'Yeah, maybe we should give your brothers puppy kibble for wrecking our garden last time!' The whole room erupted into laughter, Colin had only been joking of course but he still brought his puppy's food in and said 'I've even been nice enough to add a bit of sugar!' He winked at us and I'm pretty whatever he put in that food wasn't sugar._

_'Now, now, Colin- Prince will get jealous!' Michael joked and again we burst into a fit of laughter. _

_After some small talk and random subject changing the sun finally set and the moon began to rise._

_'Best get the bandages out! You lot should go home and check on you father and brothers.' The Kelly's mother _(Wendy)_ started to shoo us out, biding us good-bye and thanking us for the company._

_I set out to my house with Sonya. Donnie, Ralph and dad were just taking their potions as we came through the door. _

_'Careful licey, you're at the top of our hit-list tonight!' Ralph winked at me cheekily._

_'Yeah, and you're at the top of my nose-stealing list!' I winked back at him; his confused face was quite funny._

_'Your what list?' My dad laughed and then he grasped his stomach surprised. 'Out. Now.' We nodded and went outside into the calm night air. We always left the room whilst they transformed, one time when I was younger I didn't-it was horrible. After a moment or two we heard a howling from the living room which was dad's signal that it's safe to enter. Once we had descended back into the house my mam got the bandages and we all began to wrap the wolves' paws. _

_Sometime later we had opened the door; me and my brothers raced each other's to the Stuarts house, passing other wolves and families on the way down._

_It was just another full moon in Hanley.'_

I finished writing down my dream, as I read over it I felt a pang in my heart, another two weeks and it'll be a full moon. I won't be spending that full moon like I normally do.

Every full moon the werewolves of the village would take Wolfsbane and bandage their paws to prevent any injury. I loved full moons, we all left water and raw meat for the wolves- the families of the wolves would often stay out with them for a while. Being a werewolf was pretty cool, although I didn't transform I loved racing my brothers and other wolves. I really hope they do that here in Hogwarts, it would be a bit weird if they didn't though!

I began my morning routine; once I was ready I went in search for the owlery.

* * *

I had finally found the owlery after unbelievable amounts of getting lost, going in circles and screaming in frustration- I hate how big Hogwarts is. It's stupid! I attached my letter to Specs foot and asked him to deliver my letter to my parents. Specs is my owl, I called him Specs because he looks like he's got glasses on. He hooted in reply and flew off, just as I began to climb down the steps I noticed students going to Care of Magical Creatures and I began to run so fast down the stairs I tripped over myself and rolled down the last ten or so. It was painful to say the least.

Eventually I had managed to get on the grounds and jogged over to James who was talking, well, he was more like _flirting _with some girl whose face I couldn't see.

Only when I was next to him did I notice who it was.

Casey Green. A.K.A. Cow Troll girl.

I was just about to discreetly carry on past them because _I so wasn't going to walk with James…_but unfortunately they saw me, damn!

"Oh, hey Alice!" James called, oh so innocently. "Wanna walk with us?"

"I didn't even notice you there, James." I avoided the question and started to walk ahead but the bloody idiot just kept following.

"Oh."

"Hey James, will you be my partner this lesson if we need one?" I secretly hoped that girl would fall over and face plant the floor.

"Yeah!" James sounded _way_ too enthusiastic as he ruffled his hair.

"Great, thanks!" Casey grabbed his wrist and started to pull him into the forest with the rest of the class, leaving me behind. Forgotten.

"Yeah, I'm fine, great- actually! I don't mind being left behind or anything!" I yelled waving at them with a sarcastic tone and a smile to match. I trudged on which resulted in me arriving late. We were looking at unicorns as a warm up for the year. James was warily watching a unicorn rear its head at him and stomp its hoof in warning. I couldn't help but laugh at him- unicorns were harmless.

He saw me laughing and quickly stood up straight and pretended to act casual.

"Their harmless!"

"Oh I-I knew that!" James shrugged his shoulders trying to act confident. "But I still wouldn't want that horn through my gut, thank-you very much!"

I laughed again, James was hilarious. "Me either." I dragged James over to a foal and began to pet it, encouraging James to do the same.

"Nu-uh." James put his hands up in defiance, I narrowed my eyes.

"Wimp."

"Tsh."

"Tsh? That's all I get? I just insulted your manliness!"

"Stroking that thing would be insulting my manliness."

I was about to reply to James when an awfully familiar voice swept over. "Ha-ha! Good one Jamie!" Casey came over to stand close to James. Very close. Very.

"Jamie?" I raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "Can I call you Jimmy then?" James blushed and I couldn't help but laughed at his embarrassment.

"Oh Keys, do shut up." Green wore an almost disgusted look on her face as she said my name.

'Oh, Green, do clear off." I did a little shooing motion with my hands to emphasize my point. James wasn't looking very comfortable at the moment.

Casey rolled her eyes and linked arms with James. "Right then. Jamie and I will leave you to wallop in your sarcasm and lack of beauty- not to mention friends- and go somewhere else. Preferably-"

"A cliff? Great, can I push you off?"

"What!"

"Aww! Please!" I mock begged and pouted for effect. "It'll really make my day!"

Green was fuming. She stalked off, dragging 'Jamie' with her. Silly cow.

The lesson was going to be over soon, all I learnt was I hated Green more than I thought; just thinking about her caused my hair to turn bright purple.

Why was she being like this? Taking James away from me like this? I'd be okay with it if they were dating or something- but they weren't, it was so annoying. As we were dismissed I didn't bother to fix my now bright purple hair. I was too-

"Hey, Alice! Alice!"

I just kept going. I wasn't going to slow down or stop for Potter... And I've started to call him Potter, I scolded myself and finally came to a halt when I realized he was just going to keep calling my name.

Slightly panting James caught up with me, we were at the bottom of the hill leading to the entrance doors.

"What?" I never intended to snap but he was such an idiot, with that daft grin on his face like he just won a years' worth of chocolate frogs.

His grin disappeared, "What's up with you? I just wanted to walk with you!" His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Like I said- idiot!

"Aren't you going to walk with Green?" I asked in mock concern.

James frowned for a moment; thinking and then he broke into another stupid grin. "You're jealous!"

Yup. Idiot.

"No! I'm not, I'm just sick and tired of the fact I can't have two seconds to talk to you without _Green_ interrupting!" I was rather exasperated, if I may say so myself.

"Blimey, Alice- it was only one lesson! We're talking now and Casey isn't here! You can get really jealous, you know!" Maybe he was right. I wasn't used to sharing my friends.

I sighed, "Sorry, I'm not used to meeting so many new people-"

"You've only met like four new people."

"Like I said, I'm not used to meeting so many new people so I've never had to 'share' my friends or family considering everyone in Hanley are friends."

"Oh, you know, I'd love to see Hanley for myself, it sounds really cool!"

"It is and Sonya's mam, Jackie, can make the best fried egg in the world!"

"That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

* * *

**I hope you like it! Don't forget to Review! :D**


	10. Of Elves And Metamorphing

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

**Of Elves And Metamorphing**

"Why have you been missing breakfast?" James asked, looking concerned.

"Oh. Well, um." I looked everywhere but his eyes, I didn't blush.

"The truth, Alice." He said sternly, I looked him in the eye.

"I'm home sick and I really hate this school, I wish I never came." It was the truth; this school hasn't grown on me one bit. A few of the students and teachers have, but nothing else. I hate how big it is, all the stupid rules, all the teasing and I hate that it isn't Phantly's.

I didn't say all that though because if I did James would have been wearing an even more offended look.

"Oh. _Thanks_! Nice to know I'm appreciated." His tone matched his expression and I still didn't feel sorry for him.

"You're alright, but the school is terrible."

James seemed to be thinking about something, and then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the hill and through the doors. He continued to take me down by the great hall but took a different turn. He went down a corridor and stopped in front of a giant painting of a fruit bowl.

"What the-" I started but James pushed me forward slightly.

"Tickle the pear." Excuse me? Tickle the what?

"Tickle? The _pear_? _Tickle it._" I was trying to make sense of what he said, thinking it had a secret meaning or if he just wanted to make me look stupid.

"Just do it." He rolled his eyes when I didn't move and continued to look at him as if he'd lost his marbles. James stepped forward and tickled the pear. Weirdo!

Until the painting swung open to house elves busily rushing around a kitchen. Whoa!

"Alice Keys, I welcome you to… the kitchens!" He spread his arms as if showing me something marvelous, which he was. My hair changed into a relaxing blue, all thoughts of Green had vanished.

"Mister James Sirius, can Jammie get you something or perhaps your lady-friend?" Jammie asked, her eyes lighting up. Hang-on, did she call me James' _Lady-friend_? Isn't that like, code for _girlfriend_? Ooh no!

"I'm not his 'lady-friend' my names Alice, I'm his boss and babysitter."

"What! No you're not!" He may have been protesting on the outside but I know his heart's desire was to work for me.

"I is Jammie, that is Sully, Pinkie and Dinky!" Jammie gestured to three other elves, nice names… 'Sully' reminds me of a muggle movie I watched once…

"Ah, I see."

"Me and Alice want everything, especial breakfast things seeing as Alice didn't have any." I'm going to murder that boy. The house elves all rushed to do James' bidding meanwhile me and James seated our self on a nearby counter.

"So, why did you bring me here?"

"To see how amazing Hogwarts is. I bet you didn't have elves in Hanley." It wasn't a question, it was a challenge. James really wanted to outdo Hanley, didn't he?

"No, we made our own food. We always used to have food fights at the end, even the teachers would join in." I smiled at the memory. "We'd make whatever we wanted, sometimes (especially on Sundays) we'd cook for the entire village. It was always so much fun!" I remembered all the times we'd gotten into flour fights and poor Sonya had been the victim because she had fallen asleep. Just thinking about it made me more homesick.

"Here, master James Sirius and Mistress Alice!" Jammie had squeaked as the other three elves rolled trolley's full of delicious looking food on them. My stomach rumbled in anticipation.

We both dug in, the food was perfect. I couldn't stop eating it, I had bacon, eggs, toast, chicken, strawberries, chocolate cake, donuts, apple pie, raspberry cheesecake, pasta, pumpkin juice, turkey, pork- blimey, it just kept going!

"Bloody hell, Alice! Do you normally eat this much?" I still didn't blush, I always ate like this.

"Yeah, why?" I questioned after swallowing the treacle pudding in my mouth.

"But you're so thin!" James said it like it was a crime; I didn't blush at the compliment. "You never blush, either." He noted.

"I'm a metamorphagus and I know. I don't blush. Ever." He smiled slightly.

"I bet I can make you blush."

"I bet you can't."

He raised an eyebrow and changed the matter, "So what's your natural look?" I wrinkled my nose and rolled my shoulders. My hair changed from its previous relaxed blue into a bright red. My hair grew to shoulder length and curled lightly at the bottom, my side fringe swept slightly over my left eye. My nose curved a bit and I got light freckles, my eyes changed to a brilliant blue and got slightly bigger. My eyelashes grew, but not by much, my cheeks became fuller as did my lips. My eyebrows darkened to a deep brown and my shoulders slumped forward a little. I shrunk by an inch or so and I developed a slim body shape. My back curved and my legs gained some muscle although it was barley notable. I wasn't flat but I wasn't back-breaking large.

James just gawped at me.

"What?" I scowled, my button nose scrunching up.

James cleared his throat. "Oh, nothing- I was just wondering why you'd change your appearance if you look like that." I still didn't blush.

"I'm not sure, I quite like using my super power, I can change into animals and stuff!"

"Super powers?" James laughed a little, I joined him.

"So how come you're thin, but eat so much?"

"I'm a beater and I exercise a lot…or did, until I came here." It wasn't an insult but I just didn't have the time or the things!

"Cool! I'm beater too!" I smiled at James; I had to see his training tactics.

"Wicked!"

Me and James started to exchange training tactics until I had an idea.

"Follow me; I want to show you something." I started to drag James out the kitchens and down the hallways.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please review!**


	11. Of Dens And Songs

** I don't own Harry Potter or the songs.**

* * *

**Of Dens And Songs**

I led James down a few more corridors until we came to our destination. The plain wall immediately changed into my old classrooms.

"Ta da!" I showed him the door and pushed him inside. My classroom was the same as it was a few nights ago.

"I see you've found the Room of Requirement."

"The what? No, it's my old classroom!"

James laughed a little and began to wonder around the room. "I can see that, but it's called the Room of Requirement. It changes into what you want the most…"James trailed off, he finally realized how much I missed Hanley.

"Oh. So you already knew about the room?"

"Yeah, but I love this form- it's pretty cool!" I smiled at the thought of James liking my old school; it warmed my heart slightly.

"So did all the classrooms look like this?"

"There's only like, fourteen classrooms. But yeah, more or less."

"Only fourteen? How many people fit into one room?"

"About four or five, including the teachers. We've had classes of two's as well- but no less."

"How many people are there in Hanley?"

I thought for a moment before answering. "Thirty three altogether, seventeen kids under or of age including me. Sixteen adults and fourteen parents, the two who aren't parents are my brothers- Donnie and Ralph. They're twenty-one."

"Whoa! I think there's more in our potions class!"

"There is." I answered dryly.

"So," James sat on one of the desks. "Care to introduce me to the population?"

I laughed. "Sure! Mary Dene and Chantelle Howey are the youngest at two years old. Jason Dene and Zack Frall are three. Matthew Stuart and Ben Keen are ten. Coraline Jones, William Gregar and Chase Frall are thirteen. Jack Keen, Oliver Anders and Colin Kelly are fourteen. Me, Sonya Jones and Michael Kelly are fifthteen. Aidan Stuart and Mandy Anders are seventeen. Donnie and Ralph are twenty-one. Susan Howey and John Dene are twenty-five. Josh Stuart, Jackie Jones and Peter and Bethany Frall are thirty-seven. Tracey Stuart, Nicole Gregar and Gary Gregar are thirty-nine. Wayne Anders and my mam are forty-three. Andrea Keen, my dad and Wendy Kelly are forty-four." I was slightly out of breath by the end of it all.

"I don't know how you remember all that!"

"It's easy, really, any more questions?"

"Yeah, do you get sorted into houses or something?"

"No, we have Dens instead. They're a bit like common rooms but the whole student body goes there- which isn't much as you can imagine- and we do homework, read or talk. It's a small rectangle room with a long window showing the front (and the only) street. We eat in the Heart Space, which is half the size of the Great Hall."

"Your school sounds completely different to ours; do you want to go to the lake? We've got some time left before curfew."

"Sure," Me and James set off to the lake, I'd completely forgotten that I was still in my natural skin. "Can Teddy change his face into that of animals?"

"Yeah, he can actually change his entire head into an animals or his arm but not at the same time. What about you?"

"That's hardly fair! I can only change my face, want to see?"

"Ha-ha okay, what about a dog's face, can you do that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Easy!" My face changed into a bulldog, my eyes drooping and canines began to show as my jaw stuck out stubbornly. James had to hold onto me due to laughing so much, we continued to play 'animal face' as we called it until I changed into a bowtruckle, then 'animal face' became 'anything face'. I did impersonations of Rita Skeeta, Severus Snape, McGonagall and Filch.

Time passed and we arrived at the lake, we sat down and continued our impersonations, I did an impression of a muggle artist Lady Gaga which is when James asked if I could sing, naturally.

"Yeah, can you? I won't laugh if you can't."

"I can, I also play the guitar, care to listen?" James asked, reaching inside his pocket. I was surprised he could sing but not that he could play the guitar- he looked like the type of person that could.

"Alright, sing a song that describes you." James smiled and pulled out a miniature guitar, flicked his wand (which he then put behind his ear) and fiddled with the strings until he was happy.

"Okay." James gave his wand another flick and music started, after a beat he joined in with his guitar.

"Here we come, walkin'

Down the street.

We get the funniest looks from

Every one we meet.

Hey, hey, we're the Monkees

And people say we monkey around.

But we're too busy singing

To put anybody down.

We go wherever we want to,

Do what we like to do

We don't have time to get restless,

There's always something new.

Hey, hey, we're the Monkees

And people say we monkey around.

But we're too busy singing

To put anybody down.

We're just tryin' to be friendly,

Come and watch us sing and play,

We're the young generation,

And we've got something to say.

Any time, Or anywhere,

Just look over your shoulder

Guess who'll be standing there

Hey, hey, we're the Monkees

And people say we monkey around.

But we're too busy singing

To put anybody down." I clapped and vaguely recognized the song- it suited him very well!

"Brilliant! I loved it! Sing another." I encouraged him with wide and excited eyes.

"No, you sing one, Flick your wand and think of the beat you want it to play and voilà! You have music." He shrank his guitar as if to clarify he wasn't doing another song.

"Fine…" I thought for a while- then it came to me.

"I come home in the morning light,

My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"

Oh, mother, dear,

We're not the fortunate ones,

And girls,

They wanna have fu-un.

Oh, girls,

Just wanna have fun.

The phone rings in the middle of the night,

My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"

Oh, daddy, dear,

You know you're still number one,

But girls,

They wanna have fu-un,

Oh, girls, just wanna have

That's all they really want...

Some fun...

When the working day is done,

Oh, girls,

They wanna have fu-un,

Oh, girls,

Just wanna have fun...

Girls,

They want,

Wanna have fun.

Girls,

Wanna have

Some boys take a beautiful girl,

And hide her away from the rest of the world.

I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.

Oh, girls,

They wanna have fu-un.

Oh, girls,

Just wanna have

That's all they really want...

Some fun...

When the working day is done,

Oh, girls,

They wanna have fu-un.

Oh, girls,

Just wanna have fun..." I finished the song, thinking it fit me perfectly. James applauded and just as he was about to say something Specs flew towards us.

"Specs!"

"Is that your owl?"

"Yeah, my parents have replied." Specs dropped my letter and a dead mouse with it; he nibbled on my ear affectionately. "Thanks Specs, but you should have the mouse- it'll be better use to you than me." I give Specs his mouse back and he flew off to the owlery.

I began to open my letter and read it out.

"_Dear Alice,_

_ I'm so glad you're settling down. We miss you dearly. It seems that Hanley is half-dead these days, the adults have reduced their jobs and the children are bored out of their mind. Poor Jackie has nothing to do, she just cleans the shop and walks in circles since Sonya and Coraline went to Beauxbatons. She's driving us all mad! The full moon falls on Halloween this year, just another two weeks or so. I'm glad you've got some friends and you're not rebelling too much. Fred 2__nd__ sounds great as does James. When you come home this Christmas maybe a romance will have blossomed and you'll have a special man (or women if you so wish!) to bring home! This Casey girl sounds terrible. Your father said 'you can beat her Alice, you're inhumanly strong- literally'. Don't listen to him, if I find out you've been getting into fights I'll come over there and babysit you myself, understood? I'm very happy for you- especially since you made a good impression on Snape, I heard it's very hard to do that. Sonya would be proud. I'm shocked at the amount of werewolves if I'm honest._

_Don't feel to homesick love, look to the stairs and remember Hanley will always be your home no-matter how far away you are._

_Love,_

_Mam,_

_Dad,_

_Donnie,_

_Ralph._" I smiled at the letter; James had blushed during the 'romance will have blossomed' whilst I just rolled my eyes.

"Your family sound cool," Just as James was about to continue a prefect from Ravenclaw had come running over bawling and shouting. We'd lost track of time and were way past curfew, me and James sprinted back to our dorms, bid each other goodnight and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please review and I know I didn't put all the song on but oh-well! The two songs were 'Hey, Hey, we're the Monkees' by The Monkees and 'Girls just wanna have fun' by Cyndi Lauper.**


	12. Of Curses And Fathers

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Of Curses And Fathers**

The next week flew over, Casey continued to tease me but when James had his back turned as he started to stand up for me. He thought it stopped, he was wrong but I didn't tell him that.

It was only a few days until Halloween, I was having conflicted feelings about it though. Although I wanted to go home- I also wanted to see what Halloween was like here.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked, spearing some bacon on his fork and bringing it to his mouth, ready to eat.

"Halloween, what's it like here?" I copied his actions and ate my bacon; James put his bacon back down on the plate with his fork and put his head on his arm so he was facing me.

"We, the Wotters, that is- don't celebrate Halloween but Hogwarts holds a party/ball thing." He continued to eat his bacon, albeit slower than before. "What about you?"

"We have a festival in the village square. We all dress up and everything. How come the Wotters don't celebrate Halloween?"

James shifted slightly and I knew I had brought up a delicate subject. "My grandparents died on Halloween."

I mentally scolded myself- I've read about the war, James grandparents were James and Lily Potter, they gave their life protecting Harry. I can't believe I let that slip. Idiot!

"Oh, sorry. Anything else I should know about before making a complete idiot of myself?"

"Um, well my uncle Sirius went after Peter who had betrayed them, he ended up in prison for twelve year. He's out now but he's had a couple of close calls with death. At the end of my dad's third year- which is the year he broke out- he almost got given the kiss. That's why I'm afraid of dementors; another time was at the end of dad's fifth year. He nearly fell through the veil but thankfully uncle Remus shot another stunner at him. So uncle Sirius just had a major headache."

"Oh, ha-ha, a few years ago we had a ton of dementors come through Hanley but the adults used the patronus charm. It was really cool seeing about ten silver animals prance around, we've never had any troubles with dementors since."

The students had started going to their classes and we thought we best be going to. Me and James were only a corridor away from our DADA class when we saw Harry Potter going down the same corridor.

"Dad!" James ran over to Harry, I recognized him from the platform- he was the one listening into my dad and mine's conversation!

"James, hello." Harry ruffled James' hair as my dad did to me.

"Hey dad, this is Alice."

"I know, I recognize her from the platform."

"I recognize you too, weren't you the one listening to mine and my dad's conversation."

"It was a loud conversation."

"I'm a loud person."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled mischievously, "James has told me all about you. You're basically the main subject of every letter…" Harry trailed off and James blushed, his cheeks lighting up like a Christmas tree.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. "Yeah, don't worry James- I've my family about you too!" This seemed to relax James somewhat but his cheeks still remained slightly red.

"So, um dad, what are you doing here? In for another lecture?" James quickly changed the subject, eager to stop his dad embarrassing him anymore.

"Not quite, let's get to class so I can tell you." With that Harry started to walk towards the class with me and James in tow.

We took our seats in the DADA class and Teddy let Harry take over after the registrar.

"Hello, most you will remember me from last year. For the sake of our new student, my name is Harry and I'll be teaching you today. First of all, what is an Unforgivable curse?"

I looked around, no-one had put their hand up and instead they looked at the ground. Honestly, what's so interesting about Hogwarts' floor? I raised my hand whilst rolling eyes at the rest of the class.

"Miss Keys." My eyes twitched at being called this- I had a first name, use it!

"Call me Alice. An Unforgivable curse is a curse which is well, unforgivable. It's something that you can't forgive someone for using."

"Good, five points. Can anyone name a curse?" Again I raised my hand- what? Nobody else was going to!

Harry smiled "Anyone _other_ than Alice?"

I laughed as my hand remained the only one.

"Alice."

"The Cruciatus, pronounced as 'Crucio'. The Imperius, pronounced as 'Imperio'. And the killing, pronounced as Avada Kedavra." Everybody gasped and James looked at me as I was mad. Harry looked impressed but cautious. "Oh honestly!" I turned to face the class. "What a bunch of _wimps_, if I say Lord Voldemort are you going to start hyperventilating or just faint?" I rolled my eyes as a few people looked like they wanted to cower in a corner.

"Don't say his name!" One kid yelled.

"Why not?"

"Stop being stupid, it's bad luck!" Another kid- from two seats away called; rather astonished I was 'stupid' enough to ask.

"Oh, sorry." I said 'sincerely' "I forgot he'll climb up from the depths of hell and eat your soul." I jumped onto the table. "Or maybe he won't have to- he died right here. In this very school and every time you enter the Great Hall…" I leapt at James, knocking him to the ground. "He'll steal your nose!" I grabbed his nose. The whole class erupted into laughter- including Harry and Teddy.

"Well done, twenty-five points. For the answer, not the theatrics but they were good too." Harry chuckled as he wrote the three curses on the board and I helped a rather red James Sirius Potter up of the floor.

"Today we will be looking at the Imperius curse in particular. Now, move all the tables to the side and gather around in a circle." We pushed the tables to the side without using magic- although I'm not entirely sure why- and gathered in a circle like Harry said. "Brilliant, now I have special permission to do this and as a precaution I need to warn you that this spell is illegal and any unauthorized using of it will result in life in Azkaban unless you have a good enough reason. Teddy, if you'll please." Harry gestured to the middle of the circle, Teddy moved to the center of the circle and jumped into a boxing-like position.

"Bring it on uncle H!" Teddy mock-challenged, I laughed at 'uncle H'- it was so gangster. I might start calling Teddy the Tedster or Tedamater, I quickly re-focused as Harry drew his wand (from Merlin knows where).

"Imperio!" Harry pointed his wand at Teddy, Harry looked very focused and stern…almost scary, if I'm honest. Teddy stiffened for a while then relaxed as Harry removed the curse. "That was an excellent example of how to fight of the curse, whose next?" Teddy gave a mock-bow and disappeared to the back.

No-one moved forward so I decided to *cough* _nudge_ *cough* James into the center where he almost fell face first.

Harry looked conflicted. He clearly didn't want to cast this curse on his son but he also wanted to make sure he could fight it off. After a moment of thinking and a deep breath he flicked his wand at his eldest.

"Imperio!" This time James hunched slightly, as if to get on the floor, after about thirty seconds he relaxed and Harry removed the curse. Before James got back to his place in the circle and Harry got time to ask who was next, I skidded into the middle by James.

James was glaring daggers, bloody daggers, at his father and I was bouncing on my heels. "Me! Me!" I was rather excited about being put under the curse, well, why not? It's not as if I'll have to jump out the window or something!

"Okay, Imperio!"

'_Sing Mary has a little lamb'_

_'What? No, that's stupid, I can't stand that song!'_

_'I don't care, sing it!'_

_'No'_

_'Yes'_

_'No'_

_'Yes!'_

"For Merlin's sake I am _not_ going to sing Mary has a little lamb!" I screamed, stomping my foot absolutely furious. I had only just realized what had happened after a small, sly smile crept up on Harry. I scowled; my hair turned purple and James burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You, _'I'm not going to sing Mary has a little lamb'_ ha-ha!" James was clearly entertained by my statement.

"Alright, well what were you told to do then?"

"Wriggle on the floor like a worm." James had muttered but I still caught it and began to laugh, soon enough James and Harry started laughing too. Everyone else mustn't have heard James or didn't have a sense of humor, either one sucks.

I went to stand by James; we laughed and cheered at the other students as they too, were put under the curse. One kid started to do karate which failed terribly as he couldn't gather his balance, some _other_ kid had foolishly and openly laughed resulting in him making a fool of himself.

After the lesson we (using magic) put the table and chairs back. James asked me to hang around and meet his dad properly, I complied knowing I had nothing better to do and I might get a few embarrassing stories to tease James about later.

"James, Alice- hey!" Teddy greeted us and motioned us over to the desk where he and harry were sitting. Just by looking at the two I could tell they were very close. "Wotcher!"

"Wotcher." James replied- I'm not sure if that's how you're supposed to use the word but never mind, he said so it doesn't matter if he looks stupid…

Yeah, I know, I'm lovely.

"Anything we can help you with?" Harry asked, raising a brow.

"I just thought you'd want to meet Alice a little better than-"

"You bragging about how I'm the most amazing person you've ever met through letters, of course! They want to meet the legend in flesh, duh!"

"No, I'm pretty sure uncle Harry is the only legend here." Harry blushed at the compliment and James chuckled along with Teddy.

"Tsh, what's Harry done that I haven't?"

"Um, save the world? Defeat the darkest lord of all? Died and came back again?" Teddy replied.

"Meh, I could do all that with my eyes closed. Defeating a dark lord, that's nothing! Dying and coming back, purr-lease! Who hasn't done that these days? _I've _eaten _two_ bowls of melted chocolate with fudge chunks and marshmallows in._ Beat that_!" I wore a smug expression and brushed imaginary dust off my shoulders. The four of us started to laugh.

"So, Alice, tell us about yourself. Preferably something you haven't told these two so they don't hear the same thing twice." Harry crossed his legs on the desk and I thought for a moment.

"I can play the violin, piano and sing. That includes impersonations but James already knows that," I smiled at the memory of the night prior. "I can dance and draw- did you know that?"

"No, what sort of things do you draw?" Teddy asked curiously, I smiled at him.

"Anything really," I paused. "Anything except bare feet, I really hate them." James coughed to try and cover up a laugh but I still caught it and punched him in the gut as punishment. Harry raised an eyebrow in question. "He deserved it." That must have been enough clarification because he changed the subject.

"So, tell me about your family, what are they like, what do they do?"

"My dad's a werewolf, council member, teacher and helps out at the pub. My mam's a council member, healer and teacher too. My dad teaches flying and my mam teaches potions. I have two twin brothers- Donnatello and Raphael but we all call them Donnie and Ralph (or Dralph and Rannie), they're both council members and work at the prank and sweet shop. They don't _own_ them, no-body does really and the whole village has multiple owners for everything. Like when you become of age you also become a council member and you don't need to worry about housing or taxes because we don't pay them."

Harry's eyebrows scrunched together, "Everybody has to pay tax."

"Nope, not us! Considering we're so small we're not well known and aren't charged- not to mention the fact that we don't get much income. In Hanley money goes in circles, we pay each other so it's hard to get a profit."

"Haven't you ever thought of moving out of the village, even if it's just for a job?" Teddy asked, his hair changing to a curious yellow.

"No, we work the way we do, it's almost dangerous for me to spend money outside of Hanley seeing as it's a complete loss to my village and could cause economic problems. That's the problem with being cut-off, there's a big chance of us going bankrupt. We're constantly losing money whenever we order things out of Hanley. The only _real_ income we get is from the visitors and we haven't had some of those in a while."

"You should definitely get a job outside Hanley Alice, if what you say is true then you're at a serious risk of going bankrupt." Harry told me, looking concerned. He hasn't known me for more than an hour and he already cares about my home- he's really considerate!

"I know but there's not much we can do, I'm thinking about becoming a beater for any team I can for a while and then I'll hopefully bring some money into Hanley. I'm not sure though, I can hardly a few months away from Hanley moving out of Hanley altogether will be torture!"

"Well, we've got plenty of spare money if you need any!" James chipped in, I smiled at his generosity but shook my head.

"Sorry, we don't take charity."

"It's not-"

"Quiet, James."

* * *

**I want to apologize for not updating. My computer needed fixing but thankfully all my files saved and it's back to life! I might take a while to update more seeing as I've missed a lot but have no fear I will be back soon. Please Review! **


	13. Of Discos And Matches

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Of Discos And Matches**

Days, rather boring days, had passed and Halloween was here.

James and I had decided to dress up, the Wotters didn't celebrate Halloween but James said they still went to the disco and dressed up; they just didn't normally enjoy it much.

James was going to be a pirate, Fred was cowboy and I was going to be Alice in Wonderland.

I had gotten ready a while ago and was just waiting for James and Fred, they were taking forever! Gosh, they say girls take forever to get ready- I was done in half an hour and I've been waiting for them for two hours! Give or take a bit…

Okay, so maybe I wasn't waiting _that_ long-but still!

I was wearing a below knee length blue dress with stripy black and white stockings. My dress was splattered with blood (not real, don't worry- I didn't slaughter Casey) and had demonic symbols on. I wore long boots that required a lot of patience to fasten up, I changed my face into a narrow, stern, almost scary looking one and my eyes were strict and green. My hair was black, shoulder length and straight- I looked like Alice from the muggle game 'Alice: The Madness Returns' which was exactly what I was aiming for.

I got a few strange stares and a lot of people did double takes since they didn't recognize me… or maybe it was the fact I had a meat cleaver in my hand, I'm sorry, did I forget to mention that?

Finally James and Fred came down. James came down looking like a spitting image of Captain Jack Sparrow. I awed at his costume, it was spot on- I'd describe it but I wasn't sure where to start.

"Like it?" James winked and gave a twirl.

"Yeah! I'm calling you Captain James Potter now…" James grinned at me and stepped aside to reveal Fred dressed like Indiana Jones. "I thought you were supposed to be a cowboy- not an explorer!"

"_That's _what took us so long- he couldn't decide!" James mock glared at Fred, Roxanne had come down, looking like an angel, literally! Fred laughed at Roxanne and said he should have come as the devil. We laughed and then James spotted my cleaver, actually taking in my costume.

"Is-is that real?" James looked rather apprehensive as he pointed to my weapon.

"Yes. I took it from the kitchens, if you don't believe me- put your hand on the table and then we'll see." James gave a nervous laugh- clearly thinking that I meant it… Oh come on! I wouldn't do such a thing. Not sweet, sweet, innocent me…

Because if I _was_ to cut something off- I'd make it a lot more painful.

"I've put a charm on it so it doesn't cut, don't worry." I rested my arm on a table where some first years were sitting, they soon scrambled as I began to bring my meat cleaver down on my arm.

"STOP!" James fretted, rushing over to snatch the cleaver from me, holding it behind his back. "Okay, okay- I believe you!"

I laughed at James and started walking towards the portrait door, stopping just before leaving the common room, "Are you coming then?" I let the door shut behind me and sat on the banister, waiting for James and Fred to follow.

After they came and we were just outside of the Great Hall when I spotted a very familiar looking albino holding leaning against the wall by the door- engrossed in a conversation with a smaller black-haired boy.

"Al! Scorp!" James shouted waving the two boys over, he turned to me. "You have to meet these two."

"James, Fred, lunatic." The albino nodded at each of us in turn.

"Albino." I glared at the boy, narrowing my eyes.

"So, I take it you two have met?" Fred pointed at me and the albino.

"Yes. I feel sorry for you if you've got to put with her."

"How did you recognize me? I look completely different!"

"I know you hang around with James, so I took a wild guess. Besides, with a costume like that…" He looked me up and down, I snatched me cleaver off James and pointed it at the blonde threatening.

"Listen, you little…"

James was eager to change the direction of my cleaver- he eyed it wearily. "Alice, this is Scorpius," He pointed to the blonde. "And this is Albus." James gestured to the black haired boy.

"Hello." Albus said, rather plainly. Little ray of sunshine that one is.

"Albus _Severus_ is in Slytherin- Snape's his head of house and Al likes potions too! He plays seeker. Scorp is in Slytherin and plays chaser." I'm sure James said Albus' middle name on purpose but that didn't matter because I was about to burst- with what I'm not sure, was it excitement or jealousy?

"Merlin's beard! Really? Isn't Severus great? He's an expert!" I ended up bursting with excitement and Al's eyes lit up.

"I'm glad at least _someone_ understands his superiority."

"Al isn't as strict and harsh as he seems- he just acts like that until you know him better." James smiled fondly at his brother, which is when I realized something from a few weeks prior.

_'What? No, my brother's gay-'_

… Al was James' only brother; my eyes wondered to Scorpius- could it be?

"What?" My glance didn't go unnoticed. I narrowed my eyes at Scorp, he was dressed like Dracula and Al was Van Helsing.

"Are you gay?" I would never make it as a secret agent, James and Fred face planted themselves and Al laughed, really laughed- not a silly chuckle but a laugh.

"Alice, you have definitely made my day!" Albus wheezed through his laughing. "Yeah, he is- he's my boyfriend." Scorp glared at Albus then grabbed his hand and dragged him into the hall.

Once they were out of ear-shot James turned to me, a brow raised. "You couldn't have been more discreet?" I shrugged.

The three of us had just gotten comfortable and started to sip on our butterbeer when a small red-headed thirteen year old girl dressed like a muggle nurse came bouncing over to us.

"Hey guys! Who's this?" The girl (who I assumed was James' little sister giving the fact that I saw her with Harry on the platform) took a seat and propped her head on her arms, studying me.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" I put my cleaver on the table to shake the girl's hand.

"Cool! I read a book about an Alice before, I'm Lily Luna- James' little sister." Lily didn't seem to mind the cleaver, that, or she didn't notice.

We shook hands, James has pretty cool siblings. "Alice in wonderland? I've read that book to!"

"Really? Isn't it great?"

"Yeah but it's not often I read- if I'm honest, Hanley doesn't a bookshop or library…"

Lily looked as if it were a crime, "No! Really, Merlin that should be illegal!" I laughed at her theatrics, but my laugh faded into a sad smile. I looked out the window and saw the full moon high in the sky. I slumped back into my seat and let out deep sigh, tearing my eyes away from the beautiful sight and playing with the edge of my dress, thinking about Hanley. They'd be out running around and having a laugh whilst I'm here and half the village is at another school- it was so _abnormal_. I was starting to feel a little queasy as my homesickness came back.

This didn't go unnoticed by James or Lily. The siblings exchanged glances and Lily ran off while James moved to sit next to me. He shifted in his seat so he faced me, ours faces were rather close and I noticed he had golden flecks in his eyes… I never noticed that before…

"Are you alright?" It was barely a whisper, almost as if he was afraid someone might over hear our 'top secret' conversation.

"Yeah, I love the party! Your siblings are really cool too," I replied in the same hushed voice.

"Rubbish."

"What?"

"I know you're lying, are you homesick or do you get _symptoms_ like Teddy?" He was talking about the full moon; I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I get '_symptoms_'- if that's what you want to call it. However I'm also homesick." I gave James a weak smile before running footsteps caused James to jump back- we were about five foot apart now. I turned to see what had caused James such a reaction.

"Rose and Hugo Weasley." Lily gestured to her two cousins, "Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron's children." I took note of their costumes, Rose was a dead school girl and Hugo was a bandit.

"Hello, you can call me Rosie, you're Alice right? Do you have a nickname?"

"Licey. Or Icy." I glared at James, putting a hand over my cleaver threaten and narrowing my eyes into slits. He visibly paled.

"No. I don't have a nickname." I said through gritted teeth as I curled my fingers around the base of the dangerous weapon. I wonder how long that 'blunt edge, no cut' spell lasts. Let's find out…

Hugo awkwardly coughed and I let go of the knife, focusing my attention on the ginger boy.

"Sorry, next time I think about murdering your cousin, I'll remember to say it out loud." Fred snickered along with Rosie, Hugo looked at me apprehensively and James still looked half terrified.

"Well, how about we dance?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Ugh! We can't dance together- you'll screw it up!" James relaxed after seeing my eyes roll and he realized I was joking.

The night seemed to dawdle on as I sat there watching couples dance and have fun. The unfamiliar feeling of not belonging swept over me, not for the first time since starting Hogwarts. I watched as James danced with his family and then with Casey. I wasn't jealous, nor did I feel betrayed, James has had a crush on Green since his third year- I have no right in saying whether he can spend time with her or not.

No say at all.

And that was okay.

I didn't care.

Really, I didn't care.

Not

One

Bit

James had finished dancing with Casey (after five or six _extremely_ long songs) and came over to only pull me over to the 'stage'.

"What are you doing?" I wasn't protesting, nor was I particularly happy about the direction we were headed in. What was he thinking?

James pulled me onto the stage without answering my question and walked over to the vocalist of that evening.

"This is Alice; she's going to sing- you don't mind do you?"

"Sing? Excuse me, I didn't agree to this!"

James shoved the microphone stand into my hands, "Tough, you're miserable, I'm bored and this guy," He jerked his thumb to the vocalist, "Needs a break."

I narrowed my eyes, I wasn't embarrassed to sing, I was never embarrassed! "What song?"

"Town Of Halloween, because It's Halloween- then whatever you want."

"Deal."

I stepped up to the front; my meat cleaver glinted from tables away- as a half werewolf I really did get _symptoms_ on a full moon. Lack of sanity happened to be one of them; otherwise I would have been stubborn and said no.

The music started and I began to sing.

"_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_" Heads turned to the new voice that filled the hall.

_"Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_" Teachers had looked up, too and Teddy caught sight of me, waving to me.

_"Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_" The students had started dancing again; James flashed a brilliant smile along with the other Wotters. I let go of all my worries and lost myself in the music.

"_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_" The song was from Nightmare Before Christmas, I wondered how James knew of it.

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" _I finished the last few verses and I sang a variety of other songs, all of my homesickness left with each beat of the music. After I had become dehydrated I decided to finish off one last song then get a drink.

I had caught up Al and Scorp and we engrossed ourselves in a strictly 'best wizard and witches' conversation. Al would often remind us that despite the fact Voldemort was evil; he was a _very _powerful wizard. It was later in that conversation when I learned that Tom Riddle was Voldemort.

My mind wondered back to the trophy room, why did 'Tom Riddle' ring a bell?

* * *

The next day in Transfiguration I just _had_ to be put beside Casey for talking. Hurray!

"I didn't know you could sing, if you could call that singing." I ignored the comment and focused on turning my matchbox into a briefcase.

"Wow, I've never seen someone so _bad_ at Transfiguration!"

"You do it then!" I pointed to her matchbox, she flicked her wand and said the words…and changed her matchbox into a briefcase.

"Very good, Miss Green, ten points." I glared at Casey and her stupidly smug face. I swear I was going to punch her one of these days.

"I'm sorry you're a waste of space, Alice and if I could help it- I would. Unfortunately the _only_ way to help it would be to remove you from existence and I'd be happy to do that for you!"

"Oh my, what an insult. Allow me to break down into hysterical sobs and curl into a corner muttering about how amazing you are compared to the rest of the human race." I said in a bored tone, still not managing to transfigure my matchbox.

"At least I'm not a monster."

I looked at her- confused, what was she _talking_ about?

"What's that supposed to mean? Who do you think I am, the bogey man?"

Casey let out a rather shrilly laugh. "Well, it would be an improvement." She sneered at me.

"Really though, what do you mean- monster?" I was utterly confused and Casey must have picked up on this because a twisted smile formed on her lips.

"A werewolf. That's what I mean, you're only half but your father isn't- what's it like knowing your dad can rip and murder without any doubt. He probably has, any innocent child is a possible victim. All werewolves do is destroy, we'd better off without _you lot_."

The words hit me like stinging hex. I've never been insulted on my bloodline, I just stared open mouthed at Casey. My eyebrows scrunched together as I turned back around in my seat and willed myself to not cry. Not in front of Casey.

Throughout the rest of the lesson Casey told me stories about werewolves destroying lives, I'm not sure if they were true but I wanted her to stop.

Casey Green had finally gotten to me.

* * *

The Quidditch game was about to begin but I was barely paying attention as the players were introduced. My head was still in Transfiguration.

"Monster." My head snapped up at Casey and her two cronies, Chang and Boot.

"What do you want?" Chang and Boot discreetly grabbed me by the arm.

"Follow me."

* * *

**Thanks for being patient guys! Review and next chapter up soon!**


	14. Of Monsters And Lying

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Of Monsters And Lying**

Casey and her gang led me into Hogwarts and through a deserted corridor; they pushed me into an empty classroom. Boot locked the door and put a silencing charm on it.

"We're here to teach you a lesson." Boot sneered at me, she was taller and buffer than me but I'd win in a fight.

Hopefully.

Sarah Boot, Coral Chang and Casey Green were three mean looking girls.

And right now? I really wish I sat closer to the Wotters. I wasn't going to give the three girls stood in front of me any indication of that though.

"A lesson? Great, I'm not too good at Transfiguration." I clasped my hands my hands together and smiled eagerly. "When can we start?"

Chang narrowed her heavily made up eyes, "Funny." The next thing I knew was a strong pushing at the center of my chest, a pain to the back of my head, a thick trickling feeling on my hands as I reached towards the area which was hurt and all I saw was the ceiling. Until I put my hands in front of my eyes, then I saw blood.

"What the-?" I was still a little dazed to react, if my beater skills weren't so un-practiced I would have been able to dodge that.

"We said we'd teach you a lesson, Keys. Here it is- stay the hell away from Potter and just to clarify _which_ Potter I'm talking about, I mean James Sirius. He's mine, understand?"

Damn. Green was possessive, I haven't touched James. Does she think I have a thing for him or something? Ugh, no-way.

And bloody hell, these girls could be mistaken for lads! I've never met girls who are so- I don't even know how to describe what they're like.

"What if I didn't?" I stood up and steadied myself; I won't look weak in front of the two-faced cows sneering at me from across the rather small classroom.

"Then you'll pay the price!" Boot shrieked, clearly unpleased with were this was heading.

I wasn't going to back down, I wasn't about to stop hanging around with James because of _them_. If anything, I was going to do it more- just to irritate them.

"Well then, I hope it's not too expensive." I unlocked the room and left before they could click on or react. I put my hand to my wound, it wasn't bleeding as much but I decided that seeing the nurse would be a good idea.

After five minutes of walking did I realize I had _no idea_ where I was going or what I was looking for. Did Hogwarts even have a hospital wing?

* * *

I decided to go back to the pitch after cleaning my wound in a bathroom- with a rather annoying ghost hovering over my shoulder.

"Ooo, get into a little trouble?" She had pigtails, glasses and was in Ravenclaw apparently.

"Who _are_ you?" I didn't have the time or patience for her. She was so annoying! I needed to get back onto the pitch before the game ended- or Green, Boot and Chang decided to look for me.

"Myrtle, but _everybody_ calls me _Moaning Myrtle_!" She wailed, whooshing around the room and back to me.

"Oh dear, how terrible! Shall I peg 'em for you?" I inserted a sarcastic tone and eye roll.

"Peg 'em?" Myrtle asked, apparently not understanding. I turned to her.

"Yeah, peg 'em- you know, knock them out, do them in, that kind of thing." She probably died a long time ago, judging by her robes which were about fifty or sixty year old… Maybe older.

Myrtle sighed deeply, "I died here you know." Then she turned to stand in front of a stall. "Right here, in this very stall." She circled around it and dived down the toilet.

She really gives me the creepers.

I had finally finished tending to my wound and used a quick healing spell my mam taught me. The injury wasn't as bad as I thought it was, I used my metamorphic abilities to cover up the scab that was yet to form.

On my way down to the pitch I took a detour to the trophy room. I wanted to check that hunch I had.

There it was- Tom Marvolo Riddle - Medal for Magical Merit. What was a 'Magical Merit'? Why did he get it? Surly something went wrong in order for him to become as evil as he was…

* * *

Eventually I did make it out to the quidditch pitch and just in time to see Albus catch the snitch too! I cheered for him and joined the stands, even though people would start to clear out soon. I smiled as the Wotters all pushed past the over-excited Slytherin team in order to lift Al up on their shoulders and march towards the castle chanting 'Party at the dungeons!'. I put my head on one of my hands and smiled at the crowd, not noticing the blonde boy sneaking up behind me.

"You haven't lived until you've partied with the Wotters, add the Slytherin's on top of that and, well damn! You got yourself a long night with memories you'll never live down." I jumped at the new voice, my hair flashing pink, then turned to see Al's boyfriend sit beside me. "I'm sorry about Madam Mopkins, I didn't mean to come off as rude but it seemed to me that you were being a little disrespectful to Hogwarts."

"I was, to be honest, I still am a little. I like the school albeit I'd still watch it fall to the ground without any regret. Oh, and I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have brought up such a touchy subject but I'm not very good at being discreet." I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I noticed with the 'are you gay' thing." The blonde laughed, too. "My dad was a death eater but he only became one because his family was in danger. Well, his mam was."

"What do you mean?"

"Lucius threated to torture grandma if dad didn't do what he did."

I noted the fact that Scorpius (see, I used his first name!) didn't think 'Lucius' was family. "Oh."

"So, what about you? Do you have any bad history?"

I thought back to what Casey said, about my dad having the power to hurt someone-anyone and I wondered if perhaps he had. I shook it out of my head, my dad was harmless! "No, I don't have much history; I do have a question though."

"Ask away." Scorpius stood up and held his hand out; I cocked my head in confusion as to where he was going. He gestured towards the empty pitch. "Slytherin common room- we're not missing out on the party, that's one thing for sure!"

I took his hand and stood up, "How did you and Al get together? I mean, I don't presume to be an expert but I'm guessing your parents didn't get along. Judging by the situations they were both in, that is."

"Ha-ha, yeah- they hated each other. I met Al when he was sorted into Slytherin, Al was really shy and often sat on his own, the night of the sorting he just cried. He was terrified of being disowned, despite what his dad had said. I comforted him and we became friends, at first I, along with the whole of Slytherin, thought the sorting hat had made a mistake. Until Al had gotten more comfortable, then Merlin, did he prove us wrong. Al's as sly and cunning as you can get!" Scorp had a sort of dreamy look in his eyes.

"Oh yeah? So who wears the trousers?" I wriggled my eyebrows.

"Me, obviously!" Scorp stood in front of a brick wall, before I could ask why he said "Parsletongue." He walked through the opening and I smiled at the party which had already begun. The low ceiling, green, sliver and snake carvings had Jack Keen written all over it. He loved this kind of stuff- you know, the dark and mysterious.

"What you two talking about? Hope you're not stealing my girl!" Al said, coming out of no-where.

"Hey! I'm _not_ a girl- it's perfectly natural to use products on your hair!" Scorp stomped his foot indignantly.

"Yeah, but not as many as you use! Besides," Al slung an arm around my shoulders. "I was talking about Alice, she's a real dame." He winked at me, I laughed at his poor flirting techniques.

"I sure as hell hope all Slytherin's don't flirt as badly as you." Just as Al was about to reply, another arm slung around me shoulders- replacing Al's.

"Narh, only the gay ones…" Fred joked as he picked me up, bridal style.

"Hey!" Al and Scorp protested in union. Me and Freddie laughed.

"Come, my fair maiden! The daring challenges await!" With that, Freddie ran off to the center of the room and we began to dance.

Soon enough it became a dance off between me and Louis, a tall _blonde_ Ravenclaw Weasley. He tied his hair back into a small ponytail and just by looking at him I felt a strange need to _swoon_. I don't swoon! I'm Alice Frickin' Keys!

We got involved into a tense yet fun break dancing competition, later (after we drew a tie) I found out he was part werewolf _and_ veela.

That's when the fun came to an end.

"Alice! How nice to see you again, are you okay? I haven't seen you in what feels like years!" Casey Green bounded over to us, the jokes stopped and all the laughter and fun I'd been having previously just seemed to drain out of me faster than wine down a kitchen sink. I frowned; Green had seen me hours prior to the end of the match- if that.

"Hey." I turned back to the Wotters when Boot stood beside me, leaning towards me, as if we were old friends.

"What you all going on about then, eh?" Boot asked with a warm smile and inviting voice. I walked away from the Wotters to the jelly that Freddie and James had stolen no doubt.

"Where you going?" Roxy asked

"Jelly!" I called over my shoulder and grabbed a dish. I walked over to the jelly bowl and slowly started to scoop some jelly out. I took a seat on the green couch with silver lining and began to absent mindedly cut my jelly into smaller chunks as I watched James flirt with Casey.

I felt a burning somewhere within my stomach and quickly looked away from the couple. I don't know why I was acting like this. The strange burning feeling felt familiar, I felt it whenever I saw James and Casey. Maybe it was anger… no, my hair would go purple. I eyes widened as I realized I could just check my hair! Whenever I feel something strong my hair changes.

Purple for anger, blue for happiness, green for stress and frustration, red for sleepiness, orange for board or lazy, pink for surprise, white for sadness, black for worry, brown for indifference, gold for nervousness, silver for relaxed and yellow for jealousy.

Now, of course, I could change my hair to any of these colours or more but that's not the point. Whenever I'm feeling _really_ happy or _really _sad- then it'll change.

I took some hair and held it to my eyes. Almost screaming.

Yellow.

Merlin! I'm not jealous! I'm not jealous!

"Why's your hair yellow?" Louis asked. He sat down beside me, crossed he legs and gently took a lock of my hair. "Jealous of my hair, are we?" He smiled cheekily. I laughed and slapped at his hand.

"Oh yeah! Well jell," We burst into laughter and I shook my head, making my hair sway slightly. "I was just thinking about…" I trailed off as my eyes landed on James.

My heart sunk.

And there weren't any lifeguards around to save it.

James was kissing Casey. Or more like thoroughly snogging her. There were cheers and whoops.

This didn't go past Louis as he turned around to see what I was looking at, he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out the common room.

"Phase, it's a phase! Potters like redheads, there just weren't any that he wasn't related to before. He'll come around; Green's just like a flowerpot. She's pretty and all but is full of dirt and trust me- she won't be blooming a flower in this lifetime." Louis said all this quite quickly, I stared at him and my hair changed from yellow to pink then to white. I forced it into a soft golden brown, I didn't care!

"I'm not sure where you're taking this conversation." I stated plainly, looking anywhere but those bright blue eyes that could penetrate your mind, body and soul.

"You have a crush on James and I'm just saying he'll see you're better than Green!" Had a crush on James? That's nuts, I told him this and he just rolled his eyes.

Louis Weasley had me all figured out.

Still, I refused to admit crushing on James; I lied to myself and to Louis.

"I don't have a crush on James, he can snog who he wants, that's not my decision. He's just a friend. Nothing more." I lied.

Lied.

I've never told a lie before.

I've joked and such- but never an outright lie.

I knew Louis didn't believe me and knew I was lying but that didn't make it okay.

Louis drew himself to his full height, as if he was going to fight me, grabbed my chin and spoke in a soft, barely audible tone, with soft eyes. "I know you're lying, Alice." I stared into his eyes for a moment, my eyebrows slightly scrunched together; Louis was taller than me by a good few inches. I studied his face, bright life-filled blue eyes, a stubborn jawline and quite a girly complexion. It suited him and made him look all the more handsome.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

* * *

**Next chapter up soon. Please Review it'll mean a lot!**


	15. Of Introductions And Moons

**I don't own Harry Potter! **

* * *

**Of Introductions And Moons**

"Ten days 'til Christmas!" James and Freddie were practically bouncing off the walls.

"Sure is Jamie! I can't wait!" Casey called in that sickly sweet voice she'd save for James. James bounded over to her and kissed her.

Did I forget to mention- they're dating?

The day after the party James came in looking like he just won the Quidditch world cup. James and Casey held hands wherever they went and he never had time for me these days. So, I began to spend time with Louis, Freddie, Roxanne, Lily, Albus- hell, I spent time with all the Wotters, other than James. Louis soaked up my spare time better than a sponge to water.

Louis is amazing; we traded dance moves, quidditch tactics, embarrassing stories and books. You see, since Louis was a real bookworm, he managed to get me addicted to some fantasies. How To Train Your Dragon and Percy Jackson are some of my favorites. We'd talk ecstatically about them and 'ship' our favorite couples. We always had a laugh.

"Aren't you lot just bursting?" Freddie pretty much screamed.

* * *

Before, my days became almost like a routine- wake up, get ready, eat breakfast, go to class, have a laugh, eat lunch, go back to class, mess on, sleep.

Now, my days are more like- wake up, run around the castle in my PJ's with Louis, get ready, eat breakfast in the clock tower, be late for class, mess on with Freddie, eat lunch on a frozen lake, skip the boring classes, sing 'Skipping Class' by The Remus Lupins, go to sleep at stupid-o-clock only wake up two hours later to go on an 'adventure' in the forest.

All thanks to Louis Weasley.

Right now I was in the middle of running around the school in my PJ's. I'm not sure why we did it but it was fun none the less. After getting two detentions and several strange looks we came to a stop outside the Gryffindor common room.

"That was fun." Louis said breathlessly, he was wearing a monster Inc. onesie. The big purple one- not sure what you call him though, I was in a cat onesie and we couldn't have looked more stupid.

"Yeah! It sure was, say- can I ask you something?" I asked cautiously.

"Sure- what is it?" Louis slid to the floor and looked at me with those big blue adorable eyes.

"Could you, um, ask James- or hint, rather? That I want to spend time with him? I mean, you're really cool and I love hanging around with you, but I miss James too." I didn't blush, Louis had noticed my no-blush-policy a while ago.

"Sure but I think it'll be better if you ask him. I mean- it should be your motto, 'The blunter the better'!" I laughed and Louis was right, except I don't want to be around Casey any more than I need.

Why? No, I'm not being a wuss but things really escalated after she started dating James. Boot and Chang would corner me at every chance, insult and mock me without second thoughts and hex me whenever a teacher turned their back. Was this bullying? I can't tell, maybe it is, but that doesn't mean I'll say anything.

"Yeah, yeah you're right! I've got to go and shower, okay? See you later?" That was another thing I loved about Louis- he never insulted my accent or pronunciation of words. Instead of saying sho-wer, I say shar. I helped pull Louis up and bid him a goodbye hug and left for the dorm.

* * *

Two and a half hours later I was sat reading 'Percy Jackson and the House of Hades', which had just been released the week before, when I heard a familiar bouncing come from down the stairs.

"Nine days 'til Christmas!" Freddie came down first with James in tow, I put my book down and leapt over the couch.

"Damn right! I can't freaking wait- can you?" I started to bounce excitedly too, Freddie flung his arms around me, hugging me but James didn't bother. Prat.

"Listen I've got to get my books- I left them upstairs, be back in a sec." Freddie ran up the stairs, two at a time and I looked James directly in the eye and he knew a blunt statement was coming.

"Hang around with me more- I miss your obnoxious presence and don't bring Casey because you know I can't stand her." Was that blunt enough for, James?

"Um, alright! I kind of missed you too- Casey's great and I'd trade the world for her but she's my girlfriend," He got a dreamy look on his face. "My actual girlfriend- I can hold her hand and kiss her and flirt with her and-"

"I'm feeling deprived of my best friend. You don't need to swoon over her every ten seconds, pay attention to me!" I waved my hand drastically.

James snorted, "Attention hog!"

"Yeah, so? I'm not used to sharing- remember?" James smiled and threw his arms around me in a friendly fashion, I hugged him back.

I had gotten my best friend back. Or, my Hogwarts- best friend.

* * *

"Five Merlin damn days 'til Christmas!" We were going home to day, I couldn't wait to get back to Hanley's. I couldn't sit down- I was jumping all over the place and bumping into people, I finally found the hospital wing (I had broken my leg going down the stairs because I bouncing around and fell down them).

I looked around the hospital wing and admired it, as well as destroyed half of it trying to escape.

Okay, so my first attempt was like this:

_I slowly and carefully grabbed my crutches, very carefully I slid of the bed and put the crutches into place. My first step was as silent as the night- then scrape! My clutches scraped along the floor like claws to a board but I was determined._

_…scrape…scrape…scrape…_

_"KEYS!" Damn Madam Kenly had caught me…_

My second attempt went like this:

_I pushed my pillows onto the floor pulled my crutches onto the bed, out of the way. I jumped onto my pillows with a soft thud._

_I began to crawl- I was a muggle soldier in WW1. I continued to crawl and finally reached the door, I used the door handle as a support as I pulled myself up, I slipped on my cast and fell to the floor with a sickening crack._

_"KEYS!"_

I didn't have a chance to muster up a third escape plan because my leg was finally healed and I was going home.

Hanley.

I couldn't sit still on the train ride to Kings Cross, I promised to introduce my family to James and the Wotters. I got into my usual clothing and the trolley lady came around.

"Any-thing from the trolley? Any-thing from the trolley?" she called, I jumped out and bought a bad of Bertie Botts, the Wotters would often pop in for a bit then wander off. Eventually I was left with Freddie, James, Louis and ugh- Casey. I was sprawled out on the seat with my legs over Louis' lap, he didn't seem to mind, Freddie was sat in one corner cracking jokes and telling of his dad and uncle's latest inventions, James was cuddling with Casey but was joining in the conversations occasionally kissing Casey when she demanded one.

I had gotten over my 'crush' and clarified that it wasn't actually a 'crush' anyways- it was just me being jealous because James was spending time with other people and not me. Which only made me happier to get to Hanley, I won't need to worry about sharing!

Yeah, I'm a little selfish when it comes to friends- so what?

_Finally_ the train stopped and I pushed past everyone to get onto the platform.

"Mam! Dad! Donnie! Ralph!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I was about to call again when James pulled me over to Harry. "Hey, Harry, Teddy, people I don't know."

A very beautiful blonde lady laughed, I noticed she had a ring on her finger and Teddy's arm around her. "I'm Victoire, Teddy's wife. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand and I grinned, she was on my good list already.

"Neat, I'm Alice, James' babysitter." Casey threw me a disgusted look and James blush, muttering something about not being a child.

"Um, this is Casey, my girlfriend." James blushed again and smiled, "And this is Alice."

"Alice Keys, Harry, Teddy and James have told me a lot about you." Another beautiful (what is it with beautiful people here?) woman with long red hair and eyes like James' smiled at me.

"What's not to tell?" I said cheekily, then I heard a pop behind me and turned around to face thing one and thing two. "Stupid, stupider." I nodded at my brothers.

"Damn,"

"She's still annoying,"

"And ugly, I had really hoped,"

"That Hogwarts would,"

"Fix that, but,"

"I guess we can't all be swans, eh?"

"Hey, you two haven't seen your sister for four month, and this is what you give her?" My dad came from behind my brothers and hugged me. "I've missed you a lot, so has Hanley-"

"Yeah, no-one's been around to blow things up and keep us on our toes- Halloween was extremely boring. Hanley isn't Hanley with the children."

"Ha-ha, oaky mam, this is James, Freddie, Harry, James' mam- I think, Teddy, Victoire, and the rest of the family whose names I have yet to know."

"Ginny, nice to meet you." James' mam held her hand to my parents, "This is George, Freddie and Roxanne's parents, his twin Fred, who doesn't have any children, Ron and Hermione, Hugo and Rose's parents, Bill and Fleur aren't here but they're Louis, Dominique and Victoire's parents, Percy and Audrey, Molly and Lucy parents and me and Harry, James, Albus and Lily's parents. Rem und Dora aren't here but they're Teddy's parents and Sirius doesn't have a wife or child but he's Harry's godfather." Ginny gestured to each member of the Wotter clan as she spoke. My parents looked stars truck and were clearly incapable of saying anything intelligent so my brothers took over.

"Well, I'm Ralph,"

"Whoa, no- I'm Ralph!"

"No you're not!"

"Yeah I am!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!"

"That's Donnie and Ralph, mam and dad and me. Our family's small which is great because it means less food to be 'cooked'…" I trailed off and looked at mam purposely.

"I can cook, little miss 'Anti Hogwarts'." My mam glared.

"Alice, I'm afraid,"

"We have some horrible news,"

"What," I asked. "What is it?"

"Sonya and the others won't be coming over for Christmas because they like their new school more than Phantly's…" My brothers said in union and trailed off. My face fell.

"W-what?" I could have cried- it was so unfair, they couldn't just-

"They're joking; Sonya and the others arrived yesterday." Dad reassured.

It was then that the Wotters had witnessed Donnatello and Raphael Keys being beaten up by their younger sister.

* * *

After my parents had plied me away from my brothers, my dad spoke to Harry about something, Merlin knows what.

So now, I was stood at the edge of the village.

Beautiful.

I breathed in the fresh air, I was home.

I looked straight down the paved road. It was gray and seemed to always be clean. The cottage houses were the same too. The cottages were cobble stoned, had two stories with large front windows which let in huge amounts of light. The oak wood doors were painted various colours and the gardens stretched far around each house. The gardens were full of life, very green and colorful. Plants and flowers and trees of all kind grew.

On my left the Stuarts' house was located. The door was a vibrant yellow which matched the tulips which sprouted from the beds either side of the door. There was a hedge going around their house, going down both sides of the smaller path leading to the door were rose bushes and small ever-greens.

On my right was the Dene's house. The layout was similar except they had a loft lilac coloured door and a big oak tree in the front right corner of the garden. We always have picnics there in the summer but since all the leaves had fallen off it was a great climbing tree.

Straight ahead was the school, or what was left of it, anyway. I could stand here forever telling you about how much I love Hanley and how grateful I am to be back but my brothers started pushing me forward.

"Get a move on, it's cold you know?" One of them complained, I turned to grin at them and then something hit me on the nose.

A snowflake?

A few more fell and soon it was full forced snowing, the sun was still out but it snowed none-the-less. People had started to pour from the house and a snowball fight had erupted, I greeted all my old friends and we ganged up on the adults and vice versa. I was so glad to be home again.

Sonya hadn't changed a bit, not even half-way through the snowball fight she had fallen asleep as well as fallen victim to my merciless pranks. I rolled up the biggest snowball I could and dropped it onto her; she woke up screaming due to the cold snow which started melting too quickly for her liking. Soon she was dripping wet and chasing me around the village square, until, of course, she'd fallen asleep again.

* * *

I woke up at my usual time and rolled over to face the room when I felt something at the bottom of my bed.

It was my stocking and even better, it was full of goodies! I ran screaming into my brothers room and ripped their quilts away, pulling Donnie from the bed and doing the same to Ralph. I didn't even stop to hear his complaints and grumbles of 'bloody sisters' and 'it's too bloody early for that kind of energy', soon I was running into my parents room with my fingers crossed they weren't doing something they shouldn't be at their age.

Thankfully, they weren't. I bounced on their bed, shook their shoulders and screamed at the top of my voice.

"Blimey, you'd think it was Christmas!" My dad called, rubbing his eyes- just by hearing the word I got all excited and energy burst through me once more as I ran to fetch my stocking. My twin brothers had just come through the door and I nearly knocked them both out as they struggled to keep balance. They too had a stocking- we all did! Even mam and dad- Donnie and Ralph had brought theirs in too.

We started to unload our stocking then headed down stairs.

I got a broom kit from the Jones, a history book from the Stuarts, a bag of pranks from the Gregers, a mini quidditch pitch from the Fralls, the new Chudley Cannons kit from the Dene's, an updated book on quidditch through the ages from the Keens, a mega bag of various sweets from the Kelly's, a new broom from mam and dad and several pranks from my brothers. They also got me Hogwarts: The new and old, which was a book about Hogwarts- up to date.

I got a few other things and I gave some too, we always gave presents in families because it was easier than sending half a dozen presents to one family, you know?

I could tell you all about how I savaged my wrapping paper like a puppy to a chew or how I ate a meat-only dinner but I won't. Christmas was like any other Christmas, no different.

Until Boxing Day, of course.

* * *

Knock, pause, knock, knock, pause and knock.

"I'll get it!" I ran to the door in my new Cannons shirt and ripped stone washed jeans that had gold and red (sigh, yes- red.) chains wrapped around it like a sort-of belt. My shirt was a little big but I didn't mind. I opened the door to find, well, the last people I'd ever expect to see at my door.

"JAMES!" I threw myself at him and got him into a headlock, ruffling his hair. "What're you doing here?"

James pushed me away and held up a note, "Your dad invited us over!" I grinned and pulled the enormous family inside.

"Hello, I'm Remus," A rather tall, light brown, shaggy haired, tired-looking man introduced, "This is Sirius," He pointed to the tall handsome black haired man who had hair to his shoulders and was slightly curly. "And this is my wife, Nymphadora-" A woman with bubble gum pink hair nudged him in the gut. "Who prefers to be known by Dora." Remus added on.

"Teddy's parents, right? And Harry's godfather, yeah?" I held out my hand as my brothers skidded into the room. "Ignore them."

Remus, Dora and Sirius shook my hand. I took a look how was in the room, Harry, Ginny, James, Al, Lily, Remus, Teddy, Dora, Sirius, Victoire, Freddie, Fred (the older one), George and Angelina. Blimey.

"Bloody hell, Mam will have to make extra extras!" I shot a glare at my brothers. Then remembered the full moon tonight.

"Are you staying overnight- you can if you want, there's a hotel in the square but it's the full moon and I'm not sure what you guys do about that."

Remus paled and looked away- bingo.

"My dad's a werewolf, there's no need to be ashamed. There's nothing wrong with it." Remus looked me in the eye for a moment, as if to see if I was telling the truth, "I'm not lying, by the way!" Remus looked away, slightly embarrassed.

That's when numb-skull one and numb-skull two spoke up. "Yeah, it's really cool, we take the potion and just run around like lunatics- it's so fun!" They looked really happy about this, I face palmed myself. They really were numb-skulls!

"Why don't we go out for dinner?" My dad came into the living room followed by my mam.

"Yes, great idea! Then Alice can give you a tour- I'm sure she's bursting!" My eyes lit up at mam's suggestion.

"Sure, although I'll pay- I insist." Harry said before anyone could argue.

* * *

When we finally decided that Harry would be paying (my dad kept insisting that he should) we left the house. The snow hadn't lasted long and it was already melting.

"That's Sonya's house," I pointed across the road and slightly to my right. "Next door is William Greger, he's two years younger and his parents who are the same age as Tracey Stuart- the she wolf at the entrance of the village. She has two sons who are wolves too but Josh, the husband, isn't." I turned to point down the road at the Stuart's house. "That's the Anders' home, with Mandy who's seventeen, Oliver who's fourteen and Wayne who's forty-three and their dad. Their mam fell ill two years ago and died. Shame really, Susan was such fun!" I said as we crossed the road and pointed at the house on the edge of the cut. "This is the square- were we have all our festivals; New Year, Easter, Halloween, Christmas- oh and every full moon."

"You have a festival for the full moon?" Sirius asked he looked almost excited.

"Why not?" I grinned at him. "That's the hotel," I pointed at the clean and well-kept building to the right of us, "And that's the pub- it's great in there, not dirty or anything!" I smiled as I walked past it backwards so I could see the group. "This is the muggle shop, it's got allsorts I there."

"Best not let Arthur see that then." Harry commented, I burrowed my eyebrows, not getting the joke then I remembered that James' grandfather Arthur had a thing for muggles. I joined in laughing and was about to introduce the joke shop but my brothers beat me to it.

"This is the only joke shop in Hanley, but it's the best!" Ralph exclaimed, James and Freddie turned to beg their parents to let them go in when Fred and George burst through the doors. We all followed suit.

"Wow!" The shop wasn't huge like WWW but it still had its own unique products like Trannistrips which well- it's in the name.

"Bloody hell, I've never had so many customers at one time!" Josh Stuart laughed, "Anything you like boys? Better ask mam first, doubt she'd want half of this in her cup of tea tomorrow…" I laughed as Matthew Stuart came from the storage room; he looked quite tired like all the other wolves of Hanley.

"Sup, wolf?" I called over, using the nickname I had reserved for Stuarts only.

"Not much, just thinking how much it sucks not to be going to school… I never thought I'd say that! Been missing half the village too it was like a ghost town!" Matt came over to us and introduced himself. "You must be the Wotters we've heard so much about? I'm Matthew Stuarts- the, uh, 'wolf down the road' as Alice would say." I snorted at him and grabbed his nose, brandishing about as much as I could seeing as it was attached to his face.

"You bet puppy-boy!"

"Hey!" Matt stomped his foot and crossed his arms after detaching my hand from his nose. "That was just for a few years…" He pouted and mumbled.

I burst out laughing and he glared at me before picking up an Aniform (it gives you the characteristics of an animal) from beside him and throwing it at me. Now- since I've been practicing my beater reflexes I ducked and it hit a very surprised Harry Potter.

Matt paled, "I-I-I'm _so_ sorry sir, I swear that didn't mean to hit you!" I didn't try to hold back my laughter as Harry grew antlers, a short deer-like tail and hooves were his hands should've been.

"You're a moose!" I said and the rest of the group bust out laughing, Sirius tried to say it was a stag in-between laughs but never managed. Even Harry was laughing.

After we'd sobered up and James, Freddie and I had bought a few products we left the shop and the tour continued.

"That's the clothe shop, the sweet shop and finally the restaurant!" We weren't allowed to visit any other shop because Sirius was 'dying of starvation'. The restaurant was rectangle, on either side of us were the tables and chairs and in front of us was the kitchens and ordering bar. We stepped up and took a menu as we sat on the table opposite Mary and Jason Dene who were eating with their dad John.

"Alice! Alice!" Jason called, his dad had gone to the toilet and Mary had rubbed her food onto her face. Jason was three and Mary two.

"Jase, Mar, how are you? Wotters, I'd like you to meet some of Hanley's youngest occupants, Jason and Mary Dene. Jase is three and Mary two." I lifted Mary out her chair and spun her around. "Mary had a little lamb…" I trailed off so Mary could finish the tune; she clapped her hands and sang at the top of her voice. It was adorable.

"Who are them, Alice?" Jason had slid out his chair and stood on his tip toes to he could see the Wotters over the edge of the table. "Look, she's got red hair like you and he looks like a girl with all that long hair!" Jason pointed to Lily and then to Sirius. All I could do was laugh.

Sirius laughed and I replied. "They're the Wotters; some of them go to Hogwarts with me."

"Oh. I though you said Hogwarts was stupid and a waste of time because it's stupid?" Jason looked at me a little apprehensively, as if I had lost my mind.

"It is, but these guys are cool."

"Oh." Jason must have lost interest because he sat back down just as John came back.

"Beansprout, ladies and gentlemen." John saluted to everyone but me- how he called 'beansprout' because my natural form was so small. I scolded at him and snatched the menu up, looking for something to eat even though I knew the menu off by heart.

A few minutes later we had all ordered our food and the Denes had left.

"I really love Hanley so far- it's great!" Al said as the food arrived, "It's so small and not nearly as busy as the other places I've been. It's pretty cool!"

"Thanks, so do you want to stay? I can understand if you don't."

"No, we'll stay. It'll be fun to be somewhere different for a change." Ginny smiled kindly at me and I couldn't help but split into a face-breaking grin.

"Good, there's still a few hours left of the day, so why don't we call around to Sonya's, hang out for a while then head to the pub before preparing for the moon?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

A few hours had gone and the Wotters had met Sonya, they seemed to like her and James quickly pointed out that I wasn't joking when I said she couldn't stay awake for long. Lily just got frustrated and Sirius seemed to enjoy laughing at them both.

We played a little quidditch and I saw how great Harry was, me and James even tried to out-do the Weasley twins but we had no luck. Finally we went to the bar were we spent the rest of the evening.

My dad walked over to our table, "Okay, guys- follow me down to our house and we'll give you some Wolfsbane, bandage your paws and set out. Okay?" The Wotters nodded and we walked down to my house. On the way down I couldn't push the thoughts of what Casey had told me about werewolves out of my mind.

I heard a howl and I knew that it was safe to enter the kitchen. Remus was crouched and stayed away from us, my mam had some real trouble getting him outside. Eventually Dora threatened to buy him a collar and leash if he didn't move.

It worked.

The Wotters were clearly fascinated by the way Hanley works but I wasn't joining in as usual.

_'- what's it like knowing your dad can rip and murder' _I looked at my dad, was he really capable? We bandaged his paws up to prevent accidents, or was it to prevent him hurting us?

_'any innocent child is a possible victim. All werewolves do is destroy, we'd better off without you lot' _I looked at Mary and Chantelle- the youngest children of Hanley. I watched as they patted Remus and Matt. They were so small and defenseless; either of the wolves could take them with one swipe. An image of the two children flashed into my mind and I quickly turned to leave the square.

This couldn't be happening, they were my family and friends- they'd never do such a thing!

Or would they?

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please review it mean's a lot and sorry if there are any mistakes! Let me know and I'll fix them.**


	16. Of Belonging And Breakouts

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Of Belonging And Breakouts**

I had stayed out in the fields all night and had no intention of going home; I don't think I could ever look my dad or brothers in the eye again.

I thought about Phantly's and how I really wished it hadn't burnt down because not meeting James is a price I'd be willing to pay to take the year back. I won't deny that I'd miss them and I've had loads of fun, but Casey and her cronies are making me doubt what I know and love the most. They're making me see a whole new side to things, the _darker_ side of things.

The sun was coming up when I started to fall asleep, drifting off to a dream.

_I was running beside my brothers, laughing and taunting them. I looked up into the midnight sky and that full moon that I've always loved. We ran onto the fields, my dad, the Stuarts and Remus was waiting for us. We all ran and pranced around the field under the moonlight, the grass glittered from drew and the moonlight shimmered down on Hanley. Then Casey came onto the field with Chang and Boot. We all stopped to see what they wanted when two arms wrapped around Casey's waist and James appeared, although he seemed to have some sort of hidden hatred for me. Casey raised her arm and pointed directly at me and the wolves turned feral, the snarled and growled at me. I backed away in terror just as they started to advance on me and Casey said. "Kill."_

I woke up with a start and tears threatened to stray from eyes. I wouldn't let them and quickly got up to see the sun in the sky and hear faint callings of my name. I looked towards the callings and realized it was coming from the village.

You know, the village that I loved. Or was supposed to, anyway. I felt strange feelings of fear and quickly shook them off as I ran towards the one place I belonged. I came from behind the post office in between the wand shop and village hall. I walked past the wand shop down to the hotel in which the Wotters were supposed to be in.

"Merlin, Alice- we've been looking for you for hours!" Albus said, slightly exasperated, as he jogged over to me. I looked at him as if I've only just met him, as if I didn't know him.

My hair turned to a dull red colour, dip dyed white and I trudged on past Al. "Sorry." I muttered an apology although I'm not sure what for.

Al turned and grabbed my shoulder to turn me around so we were facing. "Hey, what's up?" I looked at Al, my hair then turned to an electric blue and I grinned.

"Nothing, did you enjoy the moon?" For some reason, just looking at Al helped me forget everything, the nightmare, the fear, the hatred and it made me remember a muggle song I heard years ago. How did it go, 'raindrops on roses, whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens… ?' "You just made my day, Al! I think it's because you reminded me that stereotypes are stupid and pointless." I began to belt out 'My Favorite Things' by Julie Andrews.

Al just looked at me as if I were mad and he was obviously surprised at my quick change of mood. "This is why I'm gay." He shook his head at me when I laughed and claimed that dating Scorp was just as bad.

We saw Sonya looking around when she caught sight of me, "Alice, we were so worried when…" Sonya had collapsed into another sleep, she should have hit the hard pavement face first, but Lily had been with her so Sonya was saved. Lily, however, was beginning to cave under Sonya's weight and I couldn't blame her, Sonya weighed a ton!

I helped Lily carry Sonya back to my house while Al went to get the others. My dad stormed into the room in one hell of a rage.

"Where the hell have you been? Out _all_ night, on a full moon too! You-" The 'full moon' part had caught my attention and it hit me. I never saw the other side of the moon (so to speak) because I'd been sheltered from all the prejudice.

"What's wrong with being out on a full moon?" It was more of a challenge than a question; I was daring him to tell me the hatred the world had. The hatred I never knew of.

My dad's eye's flashed- anger perhaps? Did he know what I was doing? I had set off a spark and that spark was going to turn to fire really quickly, the whole room seemed to stop. It was deathly silent and no-one failed to notice the static passing between me and my father. It was like two wolves fighting for dominance- who would win and who would lose? The winner became Alpha male and the loser was dead.

"Because, in Hanley we celebrate the full moons together." My dad avoided a fight, just barely. He walked out the room and I drew myself to my full height, eyeing everyone in the room for weakness.

"Remus!" I barked at him, remembering how he acted when we mentioned the full moon the day before. He jumped at the sudden outburst and looked nervous. "How many people have you dated?" Remus, as well as the rest of the people occupying the room, looked severely confused.

"Uh, one, Dora." He answered unsurely, I turned to face him fully and advanced on him, my eyes in slits and my hair turning a vibrant purple.

"Why?" I was extremely angry now and people started to notice because my brothers soon jumped in between me and my prey.

"Blimey Alice,"

"Nosy much?"

I glared at the two men in front of me. Then it clicked.

My parents wouldn't send me to a different school on my own, Beauxbatons and Drumstrang were connected, they had dances and balls together. So why hadn't I been sent there? Because Drumstrang is an all-boys school and Beauxbatons was an all-girls school, an all-girls school who didn't let werewolves in because we're 'dangerous'.

"Why did I not go to Beauxbatons?" I raised an eyebrow after pursing my lips, cocking my head to the side slightly and pushing my shoulders back. I was going to take on anyone who stepped a toe out of line in this room because I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Because Beauxbatons is stuck in the past, probably the only school in the whole of Europe who doesn't allow werewolves to attend because they refuse to follow the law banning prejudice against them." All the heads turned to Sonya; she always managed to stay awake for two things.

Potions and comforting me.

My parents had re-entered the room and I glared at her; Sonya was the only person in this room who wouldn't back down from my anger. "Oh really? I suppose you believe all that cock and bull about us being monsters, too? I mean, you're practically _one of them_. It's not like they're lying, either. All werewolves can do is destroy and endanger everyone around us." I sneered at her, I had no-idea where all this anger was coming from but the next thing I knew was Sonya's fist connecting to my jaw with a sickening crack.

I stumbled back and looked at Sonya in surprise, a few people gasped but that was it. No-one dared to move, I could feel a thick trickling from my nose and I could taste blood in my mouth. I just stood there surprised, incapable of moving.

"You dare!" She screeched, "You think I'd _ever_ believe that crap? Do you really think I go running over to a bunch of twat-faced girls who were judging my _best friends _on the fact their werewolves? Who do you think you are! What's gotten into you, what- have you found out that years ago people didn't like wolves, that some people are still _vain _enough to care what's in their damn blood!" Sonya walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "I don't give a damn what they think- I know you or your brothers or your dad or the Stuarts would ever intentionally hurt anyone… Well, you would but you know- that's just your excessively violent personality." Sonya pulled away from me and smiled.

Before dropping into a deep sleep on my shoulder. I began to laugh and I just couldn't help it, I put Sonya on the sofa and cast a quick cleaning and healing charm on my bust nose and dislocated jaw.

Sonya was right, I was being stupid and Hanley was where I belonged- full of werewolves and people who weren't afraid of difference.

* * *

I was on the train to Hogwarts and feeling better than ever. No-one spoke of the argument and everyone understood that Sonya is capable of some serious damage. The Wotters also got a real taste of what I was like when I was angry and everybody other than me and Sonya were walking on eggshells.

And I loved every moment of it, there was nothing funnier than asking a question and someone being afraid to answer because it give me kicks to frighten the hell out of the Wotters, James especially.

The second we stepped through the doors Casey Green jumped James and they were in their own little world- or were, until I declared an alien invasion.

"Hey, the second you two start snogging I don't just vanish into thin air, you know! I'm still here!" James stepped back from Green and looked thoroughly embarrassed, Casey just glared.

"Oh, sorry Alice." James took Casey's hand in his and we all walked over to the Gryffindor table when I decided that I didn't want to sit down because two certain girls were there, Boot and Chang. I went to sit at the Slytherin table instead.

I sat next to Al and some girl I knew by the name of Lestrange, I didn't know much about her except she had an older brother and was the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange.

I ignored the glare I got from Lestrange and turned to Al and Scorp to engage in an interesting discussion about whether dark magic was really dark or if it was just used for the wrong reasons.

That's when my favorite double agent came over.

"Miss. Keys, return to your own table immediately. Five points will be deducted for rule breaking." Snape waited for me to move but I didn't. This was a brilliant time to talk to him.

"Sir, do you think that dark magic is really dark or just misused and misunderstood?" Snape raised an eyebrow at my question.

"Come to my office for detention tonight, you have defied my instruction and another five points will be removed." He didn't answer my question but I didn't care because I'd just ask him again in detention.

Two hours later and I was walking down to the dungeons with Al and Scorp, they went into their common room due to them being knackered and I went to Severus' office.

"Sir," I nodded and sat down. "Could you answer my question now?"

"Indeed, but you must be more specific. Which dark magic are you talking about?" I smirked and we both began to talk about the different types of dark magic like cursing, killing and then I brought up horcruxes.

"Sir, what _is_ a horcrux?" I've read about them in the restricted section when I, err, _didn't sneak in there after hours_. I didn't find out much though, just that it was very dark and powerful.

"That depends on what you plan on doing with the knowledge." Severus said in a flat, unreadable tone. I knew he wasn't going to answer so I tried a different approach.

"Why was Voldemort so powerful and most of all- why did he earn a trophy?" I questioned, finding out what horcruxes are wasn't particularly important and to be honest I could care less but I did want to know about that bloody trophy.

"He framed Hagrid for opening the Chamber and letting the monster roam free." Chamber, monster? Whoa- what?

"Do I have to ask for a better explication or is there a book to tell me because I'm just about out of curiosity. So if you don't tell me I'll probably never bother to look it up." Severus just looked at me, in deep thought apparently, no idea what and just as I was about to ask he spoke up.

"Your detention is over. Arrive on time for class and do not sit at tables other than your own." The conversation was over, and even though I hadn't done anything other than talk all detention, I walked out and to my dorms in the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"What? A breakout? No-way!" I was astounded to hear the latest news. I snatched the paper from James and began to read.

_'Last night Azkaban experienced a mass breakout, very similar to one which previously happened about seventeen years ago, during the rise of the feared Lord Voldemort. Several Death Eaters have escaped. The following below are currently on the loose:_

_Bellatrix Lestrange,_

_Lucius Malfoy,_

_Antonin Dolohov,_

_Avery Sr.,_

_Thorfinn Rowle,_

_Nott Sr.,_

_Walden Macnair,_

_Amelia Tolni,_

_Yasmine Ebblewhite and _

_Jonathon Rollers._

_This is the first breakout since Harry James Potter became Head of the Auror Department and re-formed Azkaban to be more protected and stable. When attempting to speak to Mr. Potter about the matter he simply said:_

_"We are looking into it; right now it looks as if there's been outside help. We suspect no-one yet as it's an open investigation and we're still fitting the pieces together. We will report back to the public when we can but for now all we ask is that you are all to be on high alert. We don't expect them to act so quickly but we won't let our guard down and we suggest you do the same. Thank-you"_

_Azkaban has had one breakout, how long until another? Will this result in a third war and if so, who'll save us? Will it be the Chosen One or will a new hero arise to the occasion.'_

"Blimey." I whispered under my breath, I looked over the tables (not so subtle if I'm honest) to Lestrange, she was wearing an overly big and rather scary grin just like her mothers. Scorpius, on the other hand had just finished reading the news and ran out the hall looking terrified and Al was soon to chase after him.

I glanced around at the re-actions, what _did_ this mean? I felt a surge of protectiveness rush over me as I carefully studied James, he looked worried and Casey wasn't helping. I scowled at her, James was in his own world thinking about the breakout and getting all nervous whilst Casey just applied her make-up.

I noticed James scrunch his eyebrows together in a sad manor as his eyes hazel eyes filled with concern glazed over like icing to a cake. His shoulders slumped forward and I knew he was thinking something horrible, something that made him lose a little bit of hope or involved him losing someone he cared for. I briefly wondered if I was one of those people but pushed the thoughts out as I turned my attention to Casey.

She had finished putting the extra make-up and looked at James, A look boredom flashed across her face. Boredom? There had been a breakout, he boyfriend is clearly worried and she'd bored? Why was she looking at James like that though, was she bored of _him_? I sat up straighter and drew my shoulders back as I narrowed my eyes at Green.

Was she playing him, just dating him for the kicks and not the emotions? Casey reached out and pulled him from his depressing thoughts and started to kiss him. James melted into the kiss and I knew right there that Casey really meant something to him. I wondered if it was love, was James in love with Casey, or was it just a school boy crush?

Whatever it was, it wasn't returned, Casey's eyes fluttered open during the kiss and I knew it meant nothing to her. It made me sick, without thinking I grabbed my glass of smoothie and threw it all over the couple.

"What the-" James began, as his eyes went from the glass in my hand to me to my mischievous smile.

"You looked like you needed that James. Besides, the sight of you two kissing is just plain depressing, almost as much as seeing a wolf fail to catch its prey." In case you didn't know, I did that on purpose.

"A wolf? Honestly I've always found them terrible dangerous and a bit like vermin."

"A bit? Don't you mean bite?" I grinned, loving myself right now.

"Well, I'm going to get my bag; I left it in the common roo-oom!" James howled then he jumped up, kissed Casey and waved us bye as he went to get his bag. "See you in class!" He called over his shoulder.

"Come on, moon girl, we've got class. Me and Freddie set off to class, Green, Boot and Chang close behind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Of Truth And Believing

**I don't own Harry potter!**

* * *

**Of Truth And Believing**

Me and Freddie stopped outside of DADA, Freddie had gone to talk to Roxanne and I didn't feel like interrupting so I just stood to the side thinking about what had happened at breakfast.

"Look who it is, girls." Boots drawled. "It's the moon monster!" She burst into laughter as well as Chang and Green.

"Ha-ha, good one, Boots! Only a right idiot could have thought of that!" I fake laughed and pretended to be in on the joke, as if I wasn't the subject of it.

The other girls stopped laughing immediately; Chang spoke in a cold, chilling voice. "Listen, Keys, no-body wants you here- not a monster like you." The whole hallway went silent and the words began to tumble out of the girls mouths.

"Ha-ha, exactly, what can you do? Act like a beast and destroy lives? What's the point in even being here, you don't deserve to be around _normal_ people like us." Casey added I could see Fred and Roxanne's face grow red with anger but I was going to make a point. And I was going to make that point now.

I withdrew my wand, "Oh yeah? Then tell me- what makes me so different from you? Other than the fact I wouldn't date a guy for his money, or is it his fame?" I pointed my wand straight at her chest. "Don't make me screw your face up any more than it already is."

Casey drew her wand too, she shot spells and jinxes at me. She was very sloppy and constantly felt the need to scream the incantation at the top of her lungs. I swiftly dodged each spell and with a silent flick of my wand Casey Green was shot ten foot in the air and landed unconscious.

Of course James would have to see that.

"Alice- what the hell?" He yelled, I raised my eyebrow and was about to give that jerk a piece of my mind when the headmistress McGonagall came over.

"Into class, all of you. Miss. Keys follow me." I jaw hit the floor with the unfairness of the order- it was Green too! "Miss. Boots, Miss. Chang, take Miss. Green into the hospital wing." I rolled my eyes at the two girls who rushed to help their friend. As I past James he glared at me and I, again, raised an eyebrow in a _'what're you going to do about it?'_ manner.

* * *

Me and the headmistress were sitting in ear-splitting silence when the door burst open and James marched over to me.

"What the hell? Is that what you do in Hanley, just hex people as you wish?" by this time James had grabbed me by the collar. I narrowed my eyes, pushed him away and cuffed him over the head.

"Don't talk to me like that! Name one other time that I've _just _hexed someone without a legitimate reason," I demanded, James looked at a loss for words, he knew it was a stupid thing for him to say, I pursed my lips and continued to speak as McGonagall stayed quiet. "I had a perfectly good reason for hexing her," I took a step closer and looked up to bore into my prey's eyes. "_All Frickin year _I've had to put up with her. Calling me a monster, putting stupid thoughts into my head and making me doubt those who I loved most, she tearing me apart from the inside James! I had enough!" I was slightly breathless but I was on a roll. "I wasn't going to just step aside and let her and Chang and Boot treat me like that! I wouldn't have it; I never said anything to you because I know how much you like her. Hell, I didn't want to be a pain because you've known her and liked her so much longer than you've known me!"

"Casey wouldn't say something like that! Casey's lovely! She's kind and sweet and- and- brilliant! She'd never be so damn cold!"

"I heard it, James. Honest I did." Roxanne and Freddie spoke at the same time; I relaxed slightly because at least one person was on my side.

Just then McGonagall got up. "Miss. Keys, I'll go and get your parents."

I was doomed!

My _parents_? I physically paled in thought of how disappointed they'd be. I've _never_ done something like this before! I mean, sure I had broken countless rules and gotten into heaps of trouble but I've never hexed with the intention to hurt. I've dueled for a little fun at Phantly's but it was always educational, not purely to injure.

I sat down and Chang and Boot sneered at me while Roxanne came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "It can't be that bad! I got into a situation similar to this and my parents didn't re-act to badly!"

James wasn't meeting my eyes and after a very long moment my parents came in.

"A fight, huh." My mam said, disappointment smothering her usual kind and fun tone. "I always thought we taught you more." She looked into my eyes and if I didn't have as much pride as I did then I would have broken down in tears.

"Now, now Emily. Surely Alice has a good reason. Right, Alice?"

I pursed my lips and took a deep breath. "No, I just got sick of looking her." Several gasps and a lot of unbelieving looks settled onto me. I didn't want to lie but I didn't want to let them know what had really been going on.

I didn't want them to know the reason I hexed Green, just like they didn't want me to know why I didn't go to Beauxbatons. It was payback.

I turned and left the room; I snuck into an abandoned classroom and curled up.

Why, oh why, was my life so dramatic?

* * *

My parents left and James confronted Casey- she denied everything and turned the water works on, claiming she was afraid he'd leave her for me. I wasn't there but I sure heard everything from James and Freddie. Daft excuse and James is worse for believing her. I swear, sometimes I wonder if he's missing a few screws.

Me and Roxanne were walking up to Divination (which we had with the Slytherins), we sat beside Freddie and James as the lesson began.

Then something creepy happened, just as Trelawney was coming over to check our work when she took my teacup and rubbed my palm soothingly.

"What does yours say, dear?"

"Uh, it's a dog. Looks a little like a wolf except it doesn't have a moon. It's just a dog and a- well, what looks like a fork tongue." I answered, taking my hand back.

"Let me see, dear." She took the cup and thrust it back into my hands. "Oh dear, oh dear!"

"What? Can I assume this is bad?" I looked around wildly, Roxy flicked through her book.

"You've got a grim- Uncle Harry got that in his third year. It means you're going to die, soon I reckon." Roxy grinned at me; she clearly knew something I didn't.

"Yeah, but that fork tongue means two things. Because it's a tongue and not a path-" James began.

"How can you tell?"

"Forked paths are curvier, which means it's something you'll say,"

"What will I say?"

James glared at me. "Well, if you let me finish- it means you'll have two options, it's something you'll say rather than do. The second meaning is that because it's coming out the mouth of the grim it means you've got a chance of a, err, different _fate_."

"Cool- so I die?" I grinned, oh how I loved divination. The professor looked at me worriedly as I left the classroom.

* * *

I was walking down to detention with James in an awkward silence when he spoke.

"Why did you lie?"

"Excuse me?" I stopped at the entrance of the forest, staring at James in disbelief.

"You've told two different stories, Alice. I can understand if you jealous of Casey- she's perfect, but why would you make something up as horrible as that and get Frexanne to play along?" He looked hurt and disappointed; I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't get Freddie and Roxy to _play along_. It was the truth. I pursed my lips and my hair began to change to a vibrant purple, it turned slowly (very slowly) but it was changing none the less.

Much like my anger towards a certain raven haired, four eyed, stupidly tall son of a you-know-what. This was a little harsh on Ginny considering she was great!

"I didn't lie." I stated, in an icy cold voice.

"Yes, Alice, you did." James turned his back on my and proceeded into the forest.

"IT'S THE TRUTH!" I shrieked, he didn't so much as turn around. He made no indications of hearing me so I ran to catch up, just as I was about to give him a piece of my mind I thought it was best not to. I slowed down a bit behind James as we began to look for Dittany.

The night dragged by, painfully slow and we had finally found a bit of Dittany. Then we realized we had left the buckets inside. I groaned in frustration and began to stuff the plant in my pocket before jogging back to the castle, leaving James alone in the dense mixture of trees and plants and bushes and Merlin knows what else.

Even thought I knew it was dangerous in there I felt no guilt.

I came back half an hour later to find a very miffed off James sat down with a pile of Dittany beside him. Without a word he snatched a bucket from my and dumped his pile in, which had filled up the bucket and stormed off to the castle. I rolled my eyes and pulled the Dittany from my pockets only to see them crumbled and useless. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Finally my bucket was full and as I trudged up to the castle and through the hallways to the caretaker's office I noticed a couple kissing and quickly turned back around the corner. After my initial shock was over I turned the corner and walked down the corridor where the couples were. As I came closer I could vaguely make the two shapes out and soon enough I could see them pretty well. The mustn't of heard me seeing as they carried on kissing. They boy was tall, brunette and lanky while the girl was blonde and…

Looked just like Casey Green.

As I slowed slightly to pass them they stopped kissing and the boy turned to face me, making sure I wasn't a prefect- whoever this guy was, it wasn't James. I stopped and took a good at the girl. It _was_ Casey!

"Green?" The girl- Casey smirked at me and continued to snog her 'partner'. She had rumpled clothes and the two had clearly done something more than kissing.

I pulled the boy out the way and pointed my wand at Casey. "What are you doing, what about James?"

Casey looked at me innocently and said, "What about James?" She gave me a sickly sweet smile and pushed passed me grabbing the boys hand and leading him into the classroom opposite.

I let her push past me, not putting up any fight and turned my head slightly, I heard the door close behind me and sprinted down the halls. I ran into Gunny's (the caretaker's) office and threw my bucket at him and ignored his protests and yelling as I ran up to my dorm.

Half ten.

Eleven o'clock.

Half eleven.

Twelve o'clock.

Half twelve.

One o'clock.

My eyes began to droop but I was going to stay up- so the second Casey gets in I can sort her out. She has no right doing this to James, how long has it been happening or is it a one-off, have there been more guys? Questions buzzed into and around my head until at half one I had unwillingly fell asleep.

Casey hadn't returned.

* * *

I woke up at my usual time and wasted no time in getting ready- I noticed Casey the door open slightly and a very sleepy and ruffled Casey Green come in. I glared at her

"Where the hell have _you_ been? Or should I say- been with?" I asked, annoyed.

Casey gasped in mock horror. "First you accuse me of saying those _awful_ things, then you hex me and now this, atrocious!" Roxanne stirred at the sudden voices.

Roxy rolled over to look at Casey, "I _know_you said those things, James is just to bloody stupid to realise it. What have you done now, anyway?"

Casey smirked at her and went to her bedside cabinet to get a potion, sleep-no-more, it fulfilled temporary tiredness. Then she grabbed clean clothes and headed off to the shower, Roxy turned to me and I willed myself to not murder Green.

"She's cheating on James, sleeping with other guys, having flings, whatever you want to call it. I caught her last night with a lanky brunette.

Roxy gasped, "Merlin- really?" She went to get her school robes on (she showers on the night).

"I don't know, probably not considering he's dead, but like I said, lanky and brunette." I held the door for Roxy, the rolled her eyes at my joke and we headed down stairs. As Roxy was about to go through the portrait I grabbed her arm.

"We've got to wait for James- I need to tell him!" Roxy nodded and we sat on the table by the boys dorm stairs.

About an hour or so James and Freddie came out, I jumped out and Freddie looked as if he was having a heart attack whilst James glared at me and raised an eyebrow. Roxanne was rolling on the floor with laughter at her brother.

"What do you want, Keys?" My heart sank as he said my surname. Roxanne and Freddie frowned at James.

"It's Casey, she's- she's- look, last night after detention, I saw her snogging a lank brunette!" James rolled his eyes and pushed past me, Roxanne grabbed him by the arm.

"Look James, I'll be honest with you, Casey came into the dorms just as I was getting up. She was tired and rumpled and gave Alice this _smirk_, as if to say-"

"I don't want to hear it! I don't know what you have against Casey but _get over it_! She's amazing and honest and perfect. I would have thought you'd be more supporting of who I date but I guess that family isn't as great as I thought. You can accept Al being gay and dating a _Malfoy_, hell- we've even become friends with them! Yet you can't be happy for me dating the girl of my dreams? I'm not saying there's anything wrong with Al and Scorpius but I just wish you'd be more logical." James had all the venom of a basilisk and the glare to match.

Just then, Casey came down. "Jamie!" She ran over to him and kissed him, opening an eye to smirk at the three of us. Just. Bloody. Great.

* * *

**Well, how's that? Sorry for not updating in ages and I can't say I've got a good excuse. I've been thinking about staring a new story but I promise to only start it after this one. Oh and don't forget to review- I've been thinking about stopping this story because it's not very good. **


End file.
